


Heroes of Silver Millennium

by SilverLoreley



Series: Quirk-y Moon [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, Lots of one-sided romance, Silver Millennium Era, and some not-so-one-sided, headcanons used for worldbuilding, hence use of Greek names but don't worry you don't have to figure out who is who, quirks are called unicities for story purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLoreley/pseuds/SilverLoreley
Summary: The nightmares were weird. They all started after they met Usagi, but they got worse and more frequent after Chiba-senpai started his apprenticeship at Yuuei.The fall of Silver Millennium and Golden Kingdom was hard to remember in its entirety, for any of them.Point was, none of them was supposed to remember in the first place because none of them was supposed to meet the Princess, or the Prince, or even the Senshi, in their new life of modernity, Heroes and quirks.But they did, little by little and then all at once.And oh, it hurt.Or:The fall of Silver Millennium and Golden Kingdom through the eyes of those who lived and forgot those times, duties and feelings, those who were the closest to the Inners and now are about to remember again, through dreams first, then all at once. A tragedy story to give new lives yet another purpose.
Relationships: Other Relationships, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Shitennou / Inner Senshi (implied), if you read my other story you already know the pairings
Series: Quirk-y Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405363
Comments: 43
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue - Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Some introductory info: this story is a mixture of my headcanons of what happened in Silver Millennium, what can be deduced from the manga, with the addition of characters from BnHA in important roles and some personal touches. It works as a prequel/spinoff to the Quirk-y Moon series. It can be read separately, if you don't mind the sad ending (with "sad" I mean "tragic and grim". I pulled no punches, sorry), but it was conceived as a companion piece for Days of Moonlight (and) Heroes, the last chapter, in particular, will be a bridge between the Mugen arc and the Dream arc for DoMaH.
> 
> The characters' names are adapted to the previous-lives concept, I used names taken from Greek Mythology, from chapter 2 onwards there will be a note at the beginning with the main names and their origin so you won't get lost.  
> I have to add this is not a linear story, but the individual stories of the boys' previous lives, in Silver Millennium, so each chapter covers one side of the same story and the style is intentionally different from the other fic. It was supposed to be 15k words top, but my hands slipped and the full work is over 35k words, I know because I almost finished writing it all already. I hope you'll enjoy reading it like I loved writing it.
> 
> Last but not least, I have some people to thank for the development of this fic, they helped me ever since its early stages: Amanda27A.g and Althea Sirius. You have all of my gratitude. This is dedicated to the two of you. And a special thank to Prin.Exe too, who helped me with one chapter in particular.

_**Prologue:** _

_**Earth  
Of new lives looking into the past** _

Their past lives, their charges, their choices and feelings and homes.

Lost in the past, all of this.

Or, it should have been.

One by one, they started to remember.

Little steps, tiny bits - smells and feelings and scattered words - , then bigger pieces until the day when the sun didn't appear until midday and it all came back in the light of the Silver Crystal and they _knew_. Knew who they were, who they could become, who they promised to protect above all and failed back then and they doubted now they could pick up where they left, doubted they ever should pick up that path again.

So one renewed his promise, twice as strong, twice as both his new and old self joined to rise above who he used to be.

One decided to see what happened before taking a stand.

Two fought their guilt and vowed to be their best selves for this new chance.

One turned his back and wanted to forget, but kept looking behind all the same.

And one wished with all his being he never awoke.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was the first to get the visions. Of course, he was the one who met both Usagi and Mamoru first, after all, and the one who was the closest to Serenity and Endymion, back then.

It was vague, at the beginning.

Immense skies filled with monsters. Glimpses of a wonderful castle of white stone. Lots and lots of blood on the ground. The Earth seen as a blue marble from the sky. Tears and shouts and immense grief.

It wasn't much.

Meeting Mamoru gave him a headache that had nothing to do with the mild concussion sparring with Makoto gave him.

It was an open flood of dreams after that.

Usagi in a white and gold dress, happily running towards an armour-clad Mamoru. Kacchan with a flaming sword and Iida in shining armour. Uraraka in a pink tunic, with a severe battle stance painted on her face.

And clash of fight, soldiers ready for war. Weapons raised to a livid sky.

A sword that seemed to hold the power of the Sun itself, the image of it glowing on a mural. The echoes of a vow.

The weirdest part was the realism of it all, he who never dreamed of anything else than becoming a Hero, was now dreaming of being someone in some ancient times in excruciating detail.

At first, the dreams went away every morning, he was too busy to linger on them during the day so they didn't distress him too much. But then others came, the whispers about the Deity of Destruction, of Talismans, of having to protect the Prince and Princess. of the tragedy lingering in the near future.

And he made another vow, deep inside his heart.

Nothing would end in tragedy, as long as he could prevent it, not this time.

Even if he wasn't sure what "this time" meant, but he sure would have liked to know.

* * *

Todoroki Shoto, for a number of reasons - all involving his parents, albeit in different way and measure - preferred when his sleep was void of dreams.

He thought starting to attend at Yuuei must have had some effect on his psyche because his dreams changed in nature quite soon after the first weeks.

But, even when he dreamed of burnt wastelands, filled with roasted bodies and molten metal from scattered weapons, even when frozen fields with people impaled on ice filled his head, he wasn't upset.

Whatever was in those dreams wasn't much worse than his current life, especially his childhood.

When, not long after the Sports Festival, his dreams of fire changed, from utter destruction to some manner of flame arrows and fire snakes, dangerous but with elegance and even beauty in them, he was sure it was because of his newfound acceptance of the most loathed part of himself.

So, when he dreamed of a dark-haired woman, sitting in front of a fire and talking about a war approaching, her face impossible to distinguish from his point of view, he assumed it wasn't a big concern.

Dreams come and go, there was no reason to delve on those.

But he had to admit he was a bit curious.

Curious if the woman in his dreams looked like the young miko of the Hikawa Shrine.

Curious if she was tied to the recurring voices that told him that his fire wasn't evil, that he could protect with that too.

And he wondered if he always liked the smell of wood and feared to be hurt by the gentleness of a warm voice.

Then came that night. The night he heard of the Talismans and saw the devastation and didn't want it to happen, but didn't know what to do either.

He waited for answers and answers came when he least expected them.

* * *

Iida Tenya was a rational thinker, or so he liked to believe. He knew dreams are the way brains stock and revise the events of the day and any figment of imagination was the result of chemical and electric reactions.

Nothing to worry about.

So he assumed his dream of running on a battlefield must have been the result of the very traumatic experience of the USJ attack and his desperate rush was a mirror of his run for help of that day.

Dreaming of being a knight had to be tied to the shape of his Hero outfit, of course.

The lady in blue had to be some figment of imagination, perhaps someone he saw around at school that his brain retained but his mind didn't recall, brains have a way of working that is hard to comprehend.

Except the despair he felt one night, the oneiric sight of the corpse of the blue lady, was far too real. Real enough for him to wake up in silent tears.

Real enough to feel like a terrible omen.

But he was a rational person, he said to himself. He had the Sports Festival to face, no bad omens would make his efforts go to waste.

Needless to say, the omen was for something far more grave than a loss in a competition, as important as the event could be.

A darkness descended on his heart and blinded him, keeping away any thought that wasn't to avenge his brother's wounds and lost dream.

It was only later, when the fog had cleared and life showed him his mistake, that the dreams came back, in full force.

He started to remember. Remember, he said himself, not wondering if he suffered from PTSD and projecting, because it didn't feel like _that_.

Deep down, he knew being a Hero was the first step to a bigger path.

Deep down, he knew it was real. The blue lady to whom he had pledged his oneiric -previous- life was real and she had his destiny in her hands.

He only had to follow, but he was a good runner.

* * *

Kirishima Eijirou usually had the most disparate and weird dreams.

He had an open mind, who liked fantasy and science-fic, with a fascination for heroes as they were depicted before the Hero era, long before quirks existed, because those were real manly to face the evils of the world without any special ability.

Dreaming of being a brave fighter in a war for a princess was not unusual.

The unusual part was that the princess fought alongside the rest of the army.

He'd lie if he said she didn't look a little like Kino-chan. Well, a lot.

But hey, such was his mind, what could he do? She'd make one hell of a fighter and a marvellous princess at the same time, he was sure.

Somehow the dreams seemed to reflect his respect for her, nothing terrible with that.

But there was something, lingering at the end, out of grasp, that made him uneasy. Like homework forgotten and due in a few hours, or the adrenaline rush for a fight that seemed already over.

He wanted to help. The dream of the Talismans happened only once and he knew he had to do something, but what?

He had to give his all. To be ready. To be worthy.

Worthy of what, he was going to find out later on.

* * *

Shinsou Hitoshi had troubles sleeping ever since he could remember.

Testament to this were the ever-present dark circles around his eyes and his constant need for strong tea or coffee to stay awake during the day.

The dreams did nothing to help with that. The golden light made his head hurt, the whispers meshed in his mind. He had the constant urge to speak about that, to tell what he heard, even if he seldom remembered what he heard, and he didn't know who he was supposed to tell.

Not only because he had no real friends he could confide in -between his quirk and his unapproachable nature there weren't many people he'd speak with, period-, but because he felt those secrets were for specific ears.

Long golden hair played in his visions, taunting, derisive in their ineffable oneiric substance. They didn't make him angry, only tired.

There was more to it, he knew. The blonde hue hid stronger-than-steel chains of hurt and resilience and absolute loyalty, something ever-so-present in those painful dreams.

Painful, why painful?

He didn't know about it, but he was the last to have more precise images. By paradox, he had the feeling she was the first to know.

But she? Who was she? Did he really meet her, that day, in the middle of an empty corridor, or was she only a fragment of his imagination?

One of the many things that kept him awake at night, in spite of himself.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki hated dreams in general. His belief was that they prevented him from sleeping well and he needed order and schedules to become the very best, thank you very fucking much.

But his unruly mind had other plans.

He was plagued with dreams of purple eyes and ground breaking and splitting under his feet in flashes of violet light and he hated the feeling of earth sucking him in.

In some scenery of war and devastation he felt more at ease, he could still see himself making good use of his quirk and even if he was sort of desperate to win, it still was familiar.

But the silent corridors were a different thing, and so was the purple room, a middle ground between an altar and a bedroom where someone was... sleeping? resting? trapped?

He got to the point he couldn't see anything purple in the morning without the itch to blast it away.

He hated his traitorous mind for making him wake with the feeling of ground dragging him down and he hated the purple eyes because they were so sad, so gentle, so terrifying.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

Not even in front of those very eyes, once he met them outside his dreams, not when the whispers of death turned into silent screams that took his breath away and made him angrier than ever before for how powerless and weak he knew he was...

But those eyes were steel coated in silk and he yearned for them and that was the worst: wanting for something you will never get, you _should_ never get.

Everything else he could fight to obtain, but not this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2020/09/23:  
> I forgot to add the link to my designs for the main BnHA characters I used for this story, I posted it on my tumblr along with some info some time ago, and I'll add it here now too:  
> https://silverloreleysfanfics.tumblr.com/post/626168332149719040/my-designs-for-the-bnha-kids-for-my-fic-heroes-of  
> This one instead is a list of the names I choose for the Sailor Moon cast:  
> https://silverloreleysfanfics.tumblr.com/post/626412562453495808/about-the-silmil-names


	2. Solar System

_**Solar System** _   
_**The Queen of the Moon and the Wielder of the Sky** _

Queen Serenity wasn't from the Moon. She used to be the Guardian of a star now dead, one she fought valiantly to protect but, ultimately, was engulfed by Chaos itself.

She barely escaped the same fate, the small star that was going to be her daughter held tight next to her heart, while she looked for a place distant in space from her ruined home to start anew with the remainders of her people.

She seldom spoke of that time, of her past, of what she lost.

She used to have her own guardians and her beloved, along with her kingdom. Now she only had a handful of refugees.

Landed on the single Moon of Earth, small and unwelcoming but full of untapped power, she tied the Silver Crystal to the small satellite, so she and her people could rebuild a life, and the Moon flourished in Mare Serenitatis.

Curious and wary, Royals from the major Planets came to her new kingdom and she greeted them with such grace and honesty that she conquered them all. In a short time, she proved herself to be trustworthy, capable and intelligent, to the point her intervention prevented a war and made for the strongest alliance ever seen in that System.

The Royals of the other Planets had each their problems, so she taught them their daughters carried a Starseed and how to use those powers for their people's benefit. To learn better, the small girls were sent to the Queen, who was ready for her little star to be born at last.

When she gave birth to her daughter, the Inner Senshi were already kids and Queen Serenity saw the bond they were going to form with the baby princess. With the agreement of the other Royals, the four princesses became the little girl's guard and their first fight against Nehellenia shortly after proved them brave and strong, as expected.

Other four girls, Royals from the Outer Planets, were later tasked with harder missions: Pluto to the Doors of Time and Space, Neptune and Uranus as the sentinels who guarded the System's borders, Saturn, the youngest but also the most powerful and unfortunate, was sent in deep sleep as soon as her devastating power revealed itself, to wake only in the most extreme of situations.

Queen Serenity picked a name for her daughter, Eirene, but only her title was to be known, the same as hers: Serenity.

In her little girl's golden hair, in her blue eyes, the Queen saw glimpses of her lost spouse, Hyperion. He had been strong and brave, brighter than the sun, and he fell to their enemy.

Or so the Queen believed.

Because on Earth, at the outskirts of cities, there developed a legend, a story told around from mouth to mouth all around the Golden Kingdom.

The story was that a warrior once fell from the Sun and came to the help of people of Earth in moments of need. He sheltered the world from monsters with the only aid of his sword made of the rays of Sun itself and carried the burden of the world on his shoulders.

They called him Atlas, and his sword was made of a metal foreign, stronger than any known.

That he fought monsters, when he happened to meet them, was true, but he didn't come from the Sun. In fact, he didn't know where he came from, every memory lost from his mind.

His sword was the only thing that truly belonged to him, and that too he felt was not really _his_ the longer time went on: his strength was fading and he couldn't wield that marvellous weapon at its full power for much longer, finding it heavier and heavier every passing day.

Notwithstanding, the warrior kept on with his existence on Earth, in the hope to recover his past, or at least to help make a better present and future by protecting people.

And if, some nights, when the Moon was full and bright, his heart ached of a pain unknown, with a longing that trapped his breath in his throat, if he wished for what he lost without being able to name it, only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of the fic, hence why I published it along with the prologue, the next will be way longer. Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay safe in those tiring times!


	3. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku - Elpis (personification of hope)  
> Uraraka Ochako - Asteria (titaness of the falling stars)  
> Tsukino Usagi - Serenity, Eirene (personification of peace)

_**Moon  
The Prince of Hope** _

Prince Elpis of Silver Millennium wasn't Queen Serenity's son by birth. It was common knowledge among the Lunarians that the green-haired small boy that accompanied the Queen in her perilous trip and called her "mother" was the child of her lost spouse with his first wife.

Still, the fact the Queen showed to love so much a child that was not hers by blood gave the Royals of the would-be Silver Millennium reasons to believe in her good heart.

Not that it was hard to love the small cadet Prince, who was gentle, soft and kindhearted, a bright boy, thin but healthy, with the most wonderful of smiles. He revealed a quick, active mind growing up and a boundless curiosity that was going to be equal only to his sister's.

Before the Queen allowed for her baby star, Princess Eirene Serenity, to be born, she had taken care of most the troubles in the previously shaky alliance within the Solar System. Her presence, unlike that of several malicious creatures that came from both outside and inside, made a pacifier and a means of union for eight of the nine Planets.

The great exception was Earth.

People of Earth were, by common opinion, too backwards in comparison to the other Planets: they barely had a Royal House who kept the noblemen in line, they lacked the means to travel from world to world on their own and, most importantly, their citizens didn't have peculiar powers known as unicities.

On Earth's side, the ones from the other Planets were scary, voices of immortality and ability to survive extreme situations marked the "aliens" for them, not to mention their own lack of power was reason to concern if, at any time, they decided to attack the richer Earth for its undeniable variety of resources.

While it was true some of the other eight Planets were about to become inhospitable, their armies had been too busy dealing with the frequent attacks from the various satellites and dwarf Planets, where beings of darkness frequently found refuge, to decide any attack on the tiny blue Planet.

With the arrival of Queen Serenity and her people, the Eight Royal families were in presence of a being who disposed of immense power, the Silver Crystal, and was able to seal away or destroy the majority of those creatures. As such, making her the mediator between them first, and their leader shortly after, was a natural choice.

When she offered to teach their daughters who had the right tie to the respective mother-Planets how to wield a similar power and save their people, the deal was sealed but, again, Earth was left out.

In an attempt to a full joint of the System, Queen Serenity invited a delegation from Earth to the newborn Silver Millennium, in the occasion of the inauguration of the Moon Castle.

But people from Earth had their ideas and habits that clashed too strongly with those of the Silver Millennium and they did a number of offences out of envy or prejudice.

The Royals had been infuriated, to the point Queen Serenity decided, at last, that Earth wasn't ready to join the rest of them, producing the Ban.

No communications were ever going to be allowed between Earth and Silver Millennium, the populaces forbidden from meeting ever again.

Earth was left out, protected from the outside but with no real ties with any of the others, for the longest time, and the young pupils of Silver Millennium grew up without ever seeing an Earthling, as they called the inhabitants of the blue planet, even once.

But all things are bound to change, given enough time.

* * *

In the white corridors that led to the Throne Room, there were times Elpis, especially as a child, couldn't avoid pausing every few steps to observe this or that part of the building on his way, was it the mosaics or the stained glasses, the sculptures or the fountains.

Often, he stopped at once, face to face with a giant mural: it depicted a tall man, golden hair and shoulders wide, wielding a sword that looked made of light which cast deep shadows and covered some of his features but not the entirety of his bright smile. By his side stood a thin woman, almost as tall, with long silver tresses and a moon-shaped staff on which stood bright a glimmering crystal.

Both looked beautiful and powerful, but the woman's face was concentrated and solemn, while the man's smile gave another kind of assurance: as if he wasn't afraid of what stood in front of him and could smile in front of the adversities as if he was invincible.

«It's my mother and father» Serenity would explain to newcomers who stopped in front of the majestic work of art.

She'd smile at it, and so would Elpis, even though both knew those smiles were to copy the one of the man depicted there and hid more sadness than they could share with others.

The stories about the great deeds of the lost King were told in admired tales by all the Lunarians who had had the chance to see him in person before they had to escape their previous home and remembered with gratitude his sacrifice.

Elpis was a toddler when the last of those stories took place, too small to remember in full, old enough that forgetting in its entirety was impossible.

There were times he remembered his father's boisterous laughter, being carried on his wide shoulders, the times he was allowed near the Blessed Sword, with the hopes of, one day, inherit it.

But the Blessed Sword, twin to the Sacred Sword that was now entrusted to Sailor Venus, was lost, and so was Hyperion.

In a way, Elpis felt he was both luckier and more unfortunate than Serenity: he had known their father, but she still had her mother.

Not that the Queen wasn't a good mother to him, she was caring, gentle, and Elpis had known no other mother since his own had died in childbirth. Still, everybody knew he wasn't part of the Moon family by birthright, that he wouldn't have a claim to the throne no matter what, that he had no rights of any kind beyond what the Queen granted him out her graceful heart.

A lesser person would have grown bitter and jealous, could have become his half-sister's greatest enemy, but not Elpis.

He loved his step-mother and his sister with his whole heart and decided he was going to prove his worth on his own, by being a good student and train with the rest of Silver Millennium forces.

He wasn't alone in this wish.

Along with Serenity's support, he had that of the Senshi, of their personal lieutenants, and his own friends, for he was well-beloved in the Court for his good heart and bright smile, as much as his sister was.

Moreover, ever since his early steps in the Moon Court, he had had Asteria.

She was one of the few Lunarian survivors and was his same age. She used to have a large family, but most of them died in Chaos' attack, only one of her relatives lived and was among the handmaidens of the Queen.

Asteria, with her brown hair and round face with the cutest pink cheeks, had been initially suggested to go on the same route until she decided to become part of the army as well.

«I want to help» she had said «And be able to protect my loved ones. Like you. We'll do it together!»

If one was to ask Elpis which was the moment he realized he loved her, that she was _the one_ , he'd tell it was the instant he saw her pure soul and her infinite dedication, the second he figured out that no one would be both his inspiration and support as much as he was hers.

They were young adults by the time he proposed, neither quite yet ready for it. To be honest, he didn't plan to do it, he just was so mesmerized with her one evening, that he blurted out his feelings at once.

Not that she minded, past the initial embarrassment, she loved him back with equal intensity, but they agreed there were things to do first, goals to be reached, permissions to be asked.

They put marriage thoughts on hold, but their love could never lessen. In Elpis' heart, Asteria was part of the Moon family as much as he was, his spouse in all but name.

* * *

There were more than a few children in the Silver Millennium court.

Many kids were sent to be taught, there were families that came from the various parts of the Alliance to settle on the Moon, who the Queen always welcomed with open arms, as long as they came in peace. The noble children of many Royal families were routinely sent to meet the young Prince and Princess, who conquered their hearts with their charming smiles and boundless kindness.

The Sailor Senshi arrived first, a little after the birth of Eirene, to be taught by the Queen and protect the little princess at the same time.

They were princesses themselves and they'd become Serenity's best friends: Atalanta of Mars, Alke of Jupiter, Tethys of Mercury and Cytherea of Venus.

There were three more, at the time, three girls Elpis saw only in passing, a little older than him, carrying weapons - Talismans - powerful and sacred.

Ananke of Pluto, Amphitrite of Neptune, Iphis of Uranus.

Elpis never met those last, aside from that first time when they were proclaimed Guardians of the borders of their Solar System. He ended up more or less forgetting them while growing up.

In the meantime, the four Outer Planets found they couldn't afford to keep their population: with Sailor Saturn still to be declared, Sailor Pluto bound to the Doors of Time and Sailor Neptune and Uranus focused on defending the borders, their subjects migrated on the Inner Planets even more than they used to: now that Silver Millennium was united, passageways between the Planets were free to walk in and anyone could go live in any place under the rule and protection of Queen Serenity.

The Royals of Saturn didn't have a child for a longer time, until Macaria was born, the symbol of Saturn appearing on her forehead in her younger years, along with the bad omen her mother's death poised and a prophecy she would be the one who would put an end to Silver Millennium in its entirety.

No one knew why Saturn's King took such a drastic choice, but he decided it was for the best to put his daughter in eternal sleep. They whispered he acted that way so the prophecy couldn't come true, and their kind wouldn't carry the guilt of endangering the whole Alliance. No one could ask, for he disappeared shortly after and they said he died in his grief.

It wasn't the only prophecy pending over Silver Millennium.

Shortly after Serenity's birth, when the little Inner Senshi had just taken their place by her side, an evil presence made itself known. A being of beautiful darkness, reeking of malice and shadows.

Little Elpis, from his mother's side, saw Queen Nehellenia show up in the middle of the celebrations for the introduction to the Court of the little Princess.

His first instinct had been to put himself in the middle, despite the fact he was shaking from head to toe. That woman felt far too similar to the being that plagued his memories and birthed his nightmares.

The small Senshi jumped in between too, ready for their first battle against the uninvited guest. Elpis was entrusted with his baby sister, who he held firmly, ready to protect her with his life.

The being of darkness, Queen Nehellenia, smiled wickedly at the two siblings, then spoke to Queen Serenity about gifts, about how she was the natural counterpart of the light of the Moon, the inescapable darkness living within.

The Senshi used their new powers to chase her away, but Queen Serenity's intervention was needed to seal the evil being in the mirror, far in the darkness she belonged to.  
Although, before the light from the Silver Crystal could chase her away for good, Nehellenia shouted: «I'll leave you my gift all the same. I shall place you under my beautiful curse. This kingdom will fall to ruin, your beautiful Princess will die before she ever takes the throne, and her brave brother will always be powerless to save her from her destiny»

The baby princess started to wail, Elpis clutching her tighter to his chest «Never! I'll never allow it!» he shouted.

Maniac laughter came from the woman, even as she disappeared in the depth of the shadows «That's my present to you...»

She was gone. Light came back in the room, perfect and still as always, and Queen Serenity crouched down to embrace her frightened children.

«I'll protect you. Please don't cry, sister. You have nothing to fear. I'm here» Elpis kept repeating the words his father used in his early years, to console her, the promise tied close to his heart to be kept forever.

No one could know if the prophecy, or the curse, would ever come true.

The more time passed, the fewer people remembered about it. Serenity barely even knew, Elpis slowly forgot that awful day, remembering only his promise.

It was an easy one to keep, in his heart, a much harder task in practice.

Elpis grew up, in fact, showing no power. Without the Blessed Sword, he couldn't untap the energy that he was supposedly born with. But the Sword, which Hyperion had with him in his last fight, was out of his reach.

That part of the curse, that Elpis would be powerless, was, perhaps, already truth.

* * *

As said before, the Alliance of Silver Millennium didn't include Earth.

According to the Royals, it never would. Earth was powerful in itself, full of resources of every kind, but its people were too far behind, too envious, too close-minded, to join the Silver Millennium Alliance.

Elpis didn't agree.

People of Earth could grow and evolve, there was no reason to think they were hopeless. According to him, no one ever was.

Queen Serenity never disapproved of his stance. Earth had to grow and, in the meantime, had to be protected, that's what she said.

Growing up, Serenity shared this sentiment, along with the wish to see the blue planet no one was allowed to visit and its marvels, her spirit often yearning for something out her reach.

«I feel there's something waiting for me there,» she said often, leaning with her pale hands on the railway of the balcony, eyes stuck to the large blue globe «I want to see the famed greenery that grows without the help of any Crystal, feel the wind that never breathes on the Moon, look at the flowers of the variety of colours they say grow there and the sky that is said to be clear and azure to shift to all the colours in the course of the Sun. Its waters that run free, the sea they say can roar like the storms of Jupiter or be a gentle lullaby, like the songs from Neptune...»

Elpis knew the feeling as well. They both knew that. In this dream, Elpis was her only confidant, for only he knew what she meant and shared the wish to, one day, see that world as well.

«I'll go. Soon» she affirmed one day, blue eyes gleaming in determination «I found a way»

And they went, in secret, for the Queen had forbidden them to, long before. Often together, other times Serenity alone.

One time, she stumbled into a garden, not knowing it was the private area of Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom and ended up being mesmerized by his elegant figure, his deep eyes and quiet manners.

In her trips to Earth, Serenity ended up exploring various places when in the company of her brother, but always went back to those gardens when alone, in hope to catch a glimpse of the Earth Prince, who secretly waited for her visits with equal eagerness.

As quickly as she fell in love with Earth, she fell in love with Endymion and, much to her happiness, he loved her back just as fast.

The beginning of the end, so to speak.

* * *

The occasion of the meeting between the Moon and Earth Princes was the result of a mere chance.

Serenity had snuck out to Earth alone again, but this time she had been careless and forgot that her schedule for the day entailed a political meeting.

As such, the whole Castle started looking for her before Icarus, Princess Uranus' brother, could arrive.

Elpis, after checking for their usual hiding spots as children, realized where his sister had to be, and rushed to the passageway that connected Moon and Earth, hoping she'd be still close by to the landing point.

Much to his surprise, he didn't find himself in the clearing they usually arrived in, but in a secluded corner of a luscious garden with hedges made of red roses' bushes.

He guessed his sister must have tampered with the portal to end up in that place and worried about the reason, which he'd ask her for certain once he got to find her, he told himself as he hesitantly looked around. He didn't have to search for long, for Serenity's crystalline laughter could be heard nearby. Elpis walked faster towards where he last heard the sound when it stopped abruptly. Chocking in worry, he quickened his pace to a run, hoping he was still in the right direction and ending in front of a gazebo...

Where his sister was being kissed by a man.

«Serenity!» he ran to her aid, grabbing her by the wrist to detach her from her assailant and pushing her behind him while with the other hand he pointed his sword at the stranger who dared to kiss his sister.

The man seemed stunned for a second but his hand had run to his sword nevertheless, when Serenity shouted: «Brother! Stop this at once!»

She ripped her arm from Elpis' grasp and ran back to the unknown man's arms, under the wide and confused stare of her brother.

«If you hurt each other I'll never forgive you!» she added with an air of finality, her eyes glaring daggers towards both men.

The stranger immediately put down his sword and Elpis hesitantly followed.

«Serenity, what is the meaning of this? Are you hurt? Did he force you to...?»

«Endymion would never hurt or disrespect me!» she replied, clinging tighter, with a look of defiance in her azure eyes.

Something in Elpis' head clicked «As in... Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom?»

Endymion nodded, bowing as much as he could with Serenity still latched to his torso «And I take you're Prince Elpis of Silver Millennium. I would have liked for our first introduction to be less confusing, my apologies»

Elpis shook his head and bowed back «Ah, nono, it's my fault for taking my sword out, jumping to conclusions... wait, so you two were kissing of your own accord? What does it mean? Of course, I know what it means, but who is going to tell mother? And what are we going to do with the politicalimplications?HowlonghasitbeengoingonWhydidyounevertellme...»

«Elpis, brother, please» Serenity begged, «I promise I'll explain everything, don't panic!»

She had tears in her eyes and Endymion had put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, worry on his face.

Elpis cut off his rambling by sheer shock. The closeness, the confidence, the way they held each other as if they were each other's entire universe was a powerful sight.

He prompted Serenity to explain and she spoke about the time she and Endymion met, how they started talking casually but fell in love so fast, their bond stronger by every visit and growing more in the painful times they were separated. Endymion added his own feelings too, how mesmerized he was by her vitality and glow from the first moment, how he wished they could stop hiding their love but they didn't have a plan yet, with the grim relationships between Golden Kingdom and Silver Millennium.

Serenity had started to cry at this and Elpis' heart clenched for he always hated to see her in pain.

«We should try to smooth the relationship between our people first» the Moon Prince concluded «Mother is not against including Earth in our Alliance, given the right circumstances. If you can convince your King father, maybe things could get better for you two as well»

«We sure hope so, but there is the Council too and my people's fear of yours» Endymion added «Most never met your kind and they are afraid of what they don't know. You are more of a legend than a different population, in their minds»

«Then we need to work on it» Elpis replied «We'll figure it out. For our people to unite and for you two to be happy»

Endymion looked at the Moon siblings, eyes wide in surprise, and Serenity blinked at him «I told you I have a pretty great brother»

He smiled «You did, my love» then turned at Elpis «Thank you. For your understanding and approval»

«I only want my sister to be happy. Sure, she could have found someone with a less complicated situation, and maybe you could have been running a little less» he added, and she stuck her tongue at him in jest.

«You and Asteria have the least complicated situation in the Galaxy and you haven't even kissed yet! It's you who are too slow»

The young man blushed to the tips of his green hair and hid his face «Eeeh! Don't say those things! You don't knowhowmanythingstherearetodobeforewecould...» then stopped himself and gasped «The meeting!»

«What meeting?»

«The one you forgot of! The one everybody is looking for you for!»

«Eeeh! We really need to go?»

«Yes! Immediately!» he added, then bowed to the other Prince «My apologies, but we have to leave at once!»

Serenity pouted but moved too, not without another kiss to her lover, one of their many goodbyes, before her brother urged her to leave.

It wouldn't be the last time such a scene occurred, that much was certain.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before the Senshi caught wind of Serenity's escapades. Venus was the first to catch her at her return, recognizing the swollen lips and glowing eyes of a girl in love and loved back.

Of course, Serenity confessed, but she had Venus promise to not share the secret, a vow that was made under the condition the Princess wouldn't go to Earth unattended again.

But Venus had not made any kind of promise as to not drop hints which her fellow Senshi could follow to the truth, and in a short time, they were all in the know.

On his side, Elpis started to work on the possibilities to get Earth and Moon people to have some communications at least, the first step for a future understanding, treaties and so forth to get to the final outcome of Earth joining the Silver Millennium Alliance.

As always, it was Asteria the one who supported him the most, without questions and always smiling, even in the long nights they spent studying or reviewing speeches and more.

His last one was the long official statement he had to bring to the Royal's Council to convince them of the opportunities to open up more channels of communication and trade with Earth.

«I'm sorry I kept you up so late...» he started to apologize, turning to Asteria who had claimed the seat near the window at the start of their study evening, only to find her asleep.

His heart clenched in guilt. How long as it been since it has been just the two of them? And he spent it all hyperfocused on his tasks, how horrible of him!

He unclasped his cape and covered her in it before scooping her up to bring her to her room, where she could rest more comfortably.

She woke up midway there, blinking groggily «Elpis? Oh, sorry I feel asleep!» she gasped.

He smiled back at her «It's my fault, Astra. Ah, I can put you down if you... I mean, not that I don't want to or I can't... err...»

As answer, she curled more on his shoulder «I know I'm safe with you»

Elpis blushed madly, his heart bursting in pride and affection and tightened his hold on her soft frame.

«I'm sorry» he said after a while in comfortable silence.

«What for?»

«If I had been more normal, not a Royal, if I didn't choose to do all of this, I could have more time for you...»

«But then you wouldn't be you» she interrupted gently «You were born a certain way, right? But you also made a lot of choices to become who you are today. A caring, altruistic, loving man who always wants the best for everyone around him, who inspires hope and trust into others. This is who you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way... even when you cry all the time» she added, shifting a bit to free one hand and dry his silent happy tears with her thumb.

He let her down at the door of her room and she took off his cape to put it back on his shoulders, clasping it back in place.

«Do I really deserve you?» he whispered when she was done.

«Don't be silly now» she took his face in her hands, careful not to have all her fingers touch his freckled cheeks «You deserve the Universe, but you contented yourself with me and...» she blushed a little, which he could see only because of the closeness in the dim-lit corridor.

«Yes?»

Her hand fell and she stared at them pointedly «I know we agreed to wait for us to reach our objectives and so on, but the things we want to accomplish are never-ending and I was thinking... maybe we could do better if we got there together?»

«What do you...? Are you saying...?» he couldn't believe it, a bubble of elation swelling in his chest.

«Only if your proposal is still valid» Asteria was still looking down, face reddened more and more.

Happiness burst out and he grabbed her lovely face in his rough palms and kissed her before either realized what he was doing, but she adapted quickly and kissed him back with equal eagerness.

When they separated, she chuckled «I take it is»

He went redder than before «S-sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful I wasjustsohappy...»

She kissed him this time, light and quick, just enough to quit his worries «I'm very happy too. I love you and I'll be honoured to be your wife»

Elpis knew his face was full of tears again and wiped them out before replying: «I love you too. So so much. Thank you for allowing me this blessing»

She smiled wider when he kissed her hand and, for a blissful moment, they were the happiest people on the Moon.

* * *

Contrary to their wishes, there wasn't the chance to plan a wedding: the following day, just before the Council opened, a request for help came from the Golden Kingdom.  
Queen Serenity had used the planned meeting to push forward the request.

The reason to intervene was simple: the King of the Golden Kingdom had been killed in an ambush led by monstrous creatures, beings of darkness whose description reminded the Queen of those she faced in her youth and had led to the end of her previous home.

She retold, in a quick but precise recollection, how they underestimated their enemy, how they neglected to fight it before its influence could expand, and her willingness to make sure the past wouldn't repeat itself.

«It is imperative to help our neighbours for the safety of all of us» she concluded.

The motion was fast approved, for no one had seen her so concerned ever before.

A small delegation was sent from the Silver Millennium to the Golden Kingdom, with Elpis as the head of it.

«Are you sure, mother?» he asked when he was told.

«I trust your judgement. Take with you the Lieutenant Generals of the Inner Planets and anyone of your choosing»

He bowed and went to leave, when the Queen called him back.

«You don't happen to know what prompted Prince Endymion to appeal for my help specifically, do you, Elpis?»

The young man's eyes widened. From what she had revealed to the Court, Endymion's request was to Silver Millennium, but now she was revealing the missive had a more personal tone, and the only explanation he had was that his sister must have suggested it.

Queen Serenity didn't wait for his answer, having read on his face what she needed «I see. You and Eirene really took too much from your father. He too moved to help others before he was required»

As always, her eyes saddened at the small mention, but Elpis' heart filled with joy at the comparison.

«I don't need to tell you to do your best» she added before dismissing him «I know you always do»

* * *

The situation on Earth was less than idyllic.

Apparently, there were few forces able to keep at bay the apparitions, which were frequent and hard to predict.

Endymion and his Shitennou, who Elpis finally got around to meet and of whom the Inner Senshi and Serenity had told him about after their previous times on Earth, were worried and wary, but probably had no idea of the extent of the problem or how to deal with it.

Elpis had to make some choices, in particular dispatching his friends around the areas with most attacks to try and figure out more.

Hypnos, Venus' aid and master spy, led the investigation, while Cratos, after much grumbling and some insistence, led the Phobos' Dragons to intervene to the help of the Golden Kingdom's army.

Soon, Elpis and Endymion realized they needed more than that, the enemy starting to gain terrain going from the North Pole moving south.

It was then that the Senshi took the lead alongside him, descending from the Moon along with their own armies.

Elpis was glad they did, he had understood Endymion was more lonely than he thought in his own Court, being able to count on the loyalty of very few people. The hostility towards the Earth Prince grew to the point of his own Council refusing to crown him King unless he fixed the problem of the monsters first.

Elpis could only offer his help at the best of his abilities, his friendship with Endymion growing under the frowns of the Earth Court. When Serenity was allowed to visit Earth too, the scandal rose in full.

The Moon Princess and Earth Prince gravitated around each other in such way it was impossible to miss their affection even when they stood afar in the prim and proper way their rank required.

Discontent snaked in, voices the Moon Princess had charmed Endymion with magic tricks were diffused and she had to leave to avoid any further compromising of his situation.

Elpis was disconcerted by such treatment of his sister and once again it was Asteria, who had come as part of Serenity's entourage and refused to leave his side, to be his emotional support and help.

And then, when the situation seemed at a stall, with the combined armies of Silver Millennium and Golden Kingdom going back and forward on the enemy line, with no openings on the identity of the mastermind that for sure was behind it all, only then an old Earth legend came to their help.

* * *

It had been an ambush, not unlike the one that had taken the King's life, to make Elpis and Endymion cross their paths with Atlas.

When the monsters had attacked in the thick of the woods, killing almost instantly their guards, the two princes had fought with all their might, but they were outnumbered and tired by the frequent trips and recurring hardships.

A line of light, as blinding as the Sun, crossed the dark trees and dissolved several of the monsters. Soon after, under the stunned eyes of the two princes, a man came out and single-handedly defeated all the remaining assailants.

The man was far from in good shape, clothes and few pieces of armour hanging wrong on his bulky frame, but the glow in his azure eyes was still strong while he fought.

Only when the last of the monster had disappeared, he seemed to lose his strength, having to support himself on his own sword and tightening the cloth that covered his whole head to block the sweat from falling on his brows and blind him.

«Are you alright?» he asked and something tugged at Elpis' mind at that sound, a familiarity he couldn't place.

«We are, thank you, sir» Endymion answered for both «We owe you our lives. May we know your name?»

«They call me Atlas. And I get you are Prince Endymion. You may want to remove the royal crest from your belongings when you travel, my lord, it gathers danger»

Endymion was surprised by both the quick insight and the reveal of the man's identity: Atlas was nothing short of a legend in the Golden Kingdom, the renown warrior fallen from the Sun with his invincible sword that alone could take down any enemy's number. It looked like the voices weren't far from the truth, although Endymion expected him to look younger and in better shape.

The man sighed, tiredly «Those attacks turn more and more vicious every passing day. I suggest you take another route onwards»

«This is the shortest path to where we need to be»

«But far from the safest. Your escort is dead, how do you think you'd survive another attack? No, you'd better pass from...»

Elpis was still too concerned to try and figure out what was so familiar about the man to listen to the explanation, his eyes focused only on the newcomer... and his weapon.

«That sword... Where did you get it?» Elpis asked, eyes wide in recognition and disbelief.

Atlas looked at the sword «I don't know. My first memory is awakening in a clearing with only this blade beside me. I have no recollection previous to that moment»

Breath was stuck in Elpis' throat. He was halfway certain this was the Blessed Sword, his father's weapon, lost in the midst of his last fight against Chaos.

Sure, he remembered the Blessed Sword of wild golden colour and this one, although shared a similar design, was dull and grey-ish, its light before not a fraction of what the stories said.

But...

Elpis decided to keep his eyes open for any hints of the two weapons being the same, while Endymion convinced the man to accompany them on their route and to get some compensation for his help since the legend said he lived on his own with the help of people's gratitude.

Atlas came with them indeed, and his aid was fundamental to stay on track and fight yet another ambush before they reached the fortress from where Kunzite and Venus coordinated the war efforts.

There, Elpis found Asteria, ready to run into his arms and update him on the news, and for a moment he forgot Atlas, his suspicions on the sword and so forth, content to be in his beloved's arms.

But later on, while they were about to sit to dine, he saw the man sneaking out the room, as if ready to leave, and ran behind him.

«Wait!»

Atlas turned «What is it?»

«Please, stay. We need all the help we can get and we can help you back. You'll have anything you need in exchange for your expertise»

The man shook his head «I seek no gain and this war is already lost. You're brave, but this world won't survive your best efforts. At this point, we fight to give a sense to our death»

It crushed the younger's hopes, as ephemeral as they were.

No, Elpis knew Hyperion would never say such a thing. His father had been a person full of life and optimism. The man in front of him was a calloused warrior, weary and disheartened. It was a coincidence that the two swords had some resemblance. The Galaxy was immense and two similar things or people could be around with ease.

Still, they needed his help.

«You don't know the power we can dispose of. Please, help us fight. Help us save those people and this world»

Atlas took a long look at him, the scrutiny in his furrowed brows heavy as the sigh that followed.

«It's not like I have anywhere else to be» he gave in and something in Elpis made him glow in relief.

* * *

The war went on for only a while longer, until their enemies showed their full power, in the most devastating way.

Beryl, that was the name of the leader, had managed, somehow, to corrupt the Shitennou, who turned their backs on the alliance with Silver Millennium, the Senshi and their own Prince.

Elpis had barely managed to fight alongside Endymion to protect him from none other than Kunzite and the two princes had run for their lives in a midst of devastation, surviving mostly thanks to the help of Atlas, once again.

The losses were terrible in every way: the Silver Millennium army in its entirety had had to retire, along with the few ones still faithful to Endymion, to the Moon, the portals that connected with Earth had to be sealed and destroyed behind them just after they had been rebuilt, and the damage to their souls was even greater.

For one, Endymion had taken the betrayal as the worst event of his life, only Serenity's closeness helped him to get back on his feet.

Then there were the Inner Senshi.

Elpis knew precious more than what the voices said - perhaps more than their Lieutenant Generals themselves - on how close the girls had become to the four Earth Generals. How much they had fallen in love.

His heart ached for them, as well as for his friends who more or less in secrecy had loved them for most their lives, even if some of them weren't ready to admit it, even to themselves.

But, as much as he wished he could help them all, the war was far from over and they expected an attack any moment, forcing him to pull all-nighters for strategy meetings and reinforcements of the Moon Castle, anything that could protect them and their people.

If the Queen was right, the situation was at the edge of collapse and only the Silver Crystal could protect them all, but every effort was relevant, in Elpis' opinion.

Atlas had come with them but had strayed away from the nobility, preferring to stay outside the Castle to help where he could the Earth refugees.

Earth people were fascinated by him, mesmerized at the idea of meeting a living legend of their world, and Moon people too were curious about his story. He elicited hopes and chased away fears with his mere presence, to the point Elpis wondered whether he should talk with the Queen of his suspicions.

If he decided against it, it was in fear of opening old wounds for naught, thinking there would be time to investigate at the end of the war.

* * *

In those times, there was nothing unusual in Queen Serenity calling for unscheduled meetings.

Elpis and Endymion entered the private room in which the more informal gatherings were held to find the Queen already there, with Eirene by her side sporting a gleeful smile. Both her presence and that elation weren't typical of the situation and the two young men wondered what it could be about.

After the due formalities, the Queen started with a question «Prince Endymion, what do you know of the Housekitennou?»

«The copy of Earth's Shitennou Silver Millennium produced?» he replied, brows furrowed «With all the due respect, your Majesty» he added in afterthought.

Elpis perked up «The Housekitennou existed before the Golden Kingdom conceived the idea of the Shitennou»

«I beg to differ, Elpis. As any Earth scholar would know...»

«Shh shh, it doesn't matter!» the Princess interferred, grabbing the arm of her beloved «Mother was about to make an important announcement» she anticipated.

Both princes appropriately blushed and bowed to the Queen, who looked at them in mild amusement.

«Such details are, indeed, of no consequence. My daughter brought to my attention that the titles of Housekitennou had been neglected for a long time. I took the decision to revive that tradition, with the connected duties and honours for their wielders, in our time of need»

Endymion looked perplexed, so Elpis explained: «For the populaces of before Silver Millennium, the Housekitennou were the Kings of the Planets, protectors of the High King. Before that, they were the intended spouses of the Queens, in other moments, the title was given to siblings of the Queens or to high functionaries who had, this way, the authority to make decisions of great relevance in their absence and so forth»

Queen Serenity nodded «Given the current times, I am of the opinion we should have such people again, for Endymion's sake. I intend to ask the Inner Senshi to choose one each and have the remaining titles at our disposal for the future»

«But mother, the titles of Housekitennou are tied to a pre-existing tradition, from before we came to the Moon, would the other Royals agree to share them with us?» Elpis worried.

«This is of no concern, there have been talks in this regard already and I have the approval of all Royals, which includes the possibility to share the Outer titles with men of our choosing. That too is part of the tradition, to show the strength of our bonds of alliance»

Endymion looked pensive for a while, then looked at the Queen «I wouldn't want to burden your people with my safety, but if this is your wish I'll accept it and thank you. I have one question, though»

«Of course, what is your concern?»

«You say those titles are ancient, was there ever one for Earth too?»

«Malachite should have been the title for the Housekitennou of Earth. There was only one in your history, before Earth detached itself from others»

Endymion turned at Elpis and put a hand on his shoulder «Then I'd be honoured for Elpis to have it»

«Me?»

The other nodded «You're not only Serenity's brother, but my friend too. You saved my life more than once and I know I can repose my full trust in you»

By his side, Serenity glowed in happiness, her eyes exhorting her brother to accept, which he did after receiving a nod from the Queen as well.

* * *

Eventually, the self-proclaimed Dark Kingdom managed to breach their defences and create a portal that led to the borders of Mare Serenitatis.

For some time, the six Housekitennou - Elpis, the five Lieutenant Generals of the Inners, plus Cratos - stood in watch along with the Senshi and Royals, but they all itched to go to help. It was Endymion who pushed them to follow their instincts and to the aid of their people.

It was a mistake.

While in the middle of the battle under the walls, Elpis _felt_ more than saw something wrong in the air and in the attack itself.

It didn't add on, at all. Then Cratos made a passing comment and it all clicked.

The Shitennou had not appeared, the forces they were against were in the numbers rather than in force and Beryl herself, the usurper of the Golden Kingdom, wasn't leading her army either.

A fizzle in the air, a feeling Elpis felt with the familiarity of having grown up along the Inner Senshi, told him there was a fight, back in the Castle, and the only explanation was that the enemy had snuck behind them while they were busy with the frontal attack, which had been nothing but a trap.

Just a trap, in which they had fallen like fools!

Elpis waited no more time telling his companions, obliging them to run back inside at the rescue of those who were still in the Castle, leaving the external defence to the thick of the army.

His thoughts went to Asteria, to the Senshi, to his mother... and to Serenity and Endymion, the ones at bigger risk since the enemy had made it clear its goal was to get them in particular.

He had to save them. He had to.

But...

In the courtyard of the Moon Castle a large fight had been consummated. The energy of the four Sailor Senshi Elpis had perceived lingered around, charging the air and making it heavy.

The team ran forward, Elpis never checking around or looking back, for who he wanted to protect was forward and he couldn't waste time.

At the top of the staircase, just beyond the balcony where Venus had given her all to kill Kunzite, who was still impaled on the Sacred Sword, was the entrance door, where Elpis was sure he'd find Serenity, scared and worried but protected by her Guardians and he'd call himself silly for worrying they couldn't protect her when they were so powerful...

It was Venus' gaze, empty and dejected that alarmed him.

He went past her, took a look inside...

And.

Like a white flower broken by an uncaring gardener, lied Serenity, her immaculate dress tainted with a splatter of red, a sword left carelessly nearby still stained with blood. Her hand reaching for her beloved Endymion, whose dark blue armour was barely visible beyond her flowy gown.

«Serenity!» he screamed at full lungs.

He didn't register his own sword falling from his hands, his steps turning into a sprint to fall beside her on his knees - _why didn't she answer?_ -, didn't see anything but his sister and her stillness - _he had promised, so long ago and so many time he'd protect her and what has it been of that promise?_ \- and Endymion didn't react either - _he too, he had been entrusted with, what good had he been!_ \- and screamed their names again, but they didn't answer and he cried and shouted but they'd never answer, he knew...  
He knew they were dead. He had failed them.

He got up, slowly, the pain in his heart turned to rage as he picked up the scattered sword.

Never so clearly he felt all the sounds of the fight that still infuriated in the Castle, his home, violated by darkness and evil that he was going to chase away.

When he stood face to face with Beryl, he promised she would die, out loud, a hate like he never felt raging in his veins.

Hate didn't give him any power to contrast the woman and her secret helper, the overpowerful Metalia, real puppeteer of the whole war and mastermind of their destruction.  
He attacked, but before he could reach her, the woman transfigured, waves of darkness engulfing her figure, eyes glowing in wicked red, size growing to the point of destroying the wall behind and a part of the ceiling. Debris fell on them, the dark sky seeming an omen of death itself.

She enlarged, the shadow of darkness hovering all around, wickedness seeping and overpouring the once sacred ground they once swore to protect and was now on the verge of annihilation.

Not all was lost, they thought.

They fought with all they had, with all the decision and grief in their hearts, as long as it was needed for the Queen to show up with the Silver Crystal, to chase that monster away from them. She was likely in the Prayers' Room, getting ready to help once the Crystal was charged.

Elpis had full trust she'd come to their help soon, he only had to hold the fort long enough for her to intervene and she did; Venus behind her with the Sacred Sword firmly in her hands for support.

«Silver Crystal and Moon that protect us, take this wicked being away from us, seal it in the darkness it belongs and cleanse us from this Evil!» Queen Serenity chanted, as pure light came from the joined power of her scepter and the Silver Crystal «In the name of the Moon, begone, Metalia!»

Elpis held his breath, the creature of malice and darkness dissolved under the brilliance of the Queen's power, not without screaming and cursing them all.

Afterwards, all went still.

Metalia was sealed away, hopefully to never come back, but the act had claimed all the Queen's energy, all her power.

One of the secrets of the Royal family was that the Silver Crystal wasn't a mere heirloom, but it was tied to the very soul of its wielders and got stronger along with their hearts. With the Queen prostrated for her losses, from her ancient ones to the very last of her daughter's death, she was weaker than ever before, and that last effort was at cost of her life.

The Silver Crystal disappeared, slowly, as well as the last bit of colour on the Queen's face.

«Mother!» Elpis ran to catch her lithe frame before she could fall to the ground, wishing, hoping with all his might he was wrong and trying to comfort her with promises of getting help and all would be fine as he helped her to lie down.

Queen Serenity shook her head «You've been good» she smiled, weakly «Hyperion would be proud of the man you've become... as am I. I just wish you all had the chance to live more... more fulfilling lives... maybe next time... I'll ask the Guardian of the Cauldron for you all...»

Her gaze went aside, to some point beyond his shoulder, and her eyes lit in something akin to recognition. Elpis followed her line of sight, to see Atlas lying on his back not far, his body littered with wounds and the air of who was about to say his farewells to life, the scarf that covered his head coming undone, to reveal wild golden hair.

Queen Serenity rose a hand, weakly, towards the man, who looked at her with confusion all over his face and Elpis _understood_ but couldn't move a finger nor utter a single word in his astonishment.

«May the Cauldron bless you in your next life, for this one hurt you so» she whispered «May you all live again in happier times»

The air stilled with the Queen's last breath, her enigmatic last words hovering around. Elpis lowered his mother's head to the ground, neverending tears flowing free and desperate. Asteria, wounded but determined, wobbled his way and hugged his shoulders, astonished and wordless in attempt to soothe his pain and he had never been so grateful for her presence as she was the only thing that kept him from giving up.

His family was gone. His home was destroyed. The small reborn hope of meeting his father again snatched from his hands before he even knew he had it.

Asteria held him tighter, crying with him and he clung to her back, a little hope still within him.

He looked up. His friends were bruised and battered, but mostly there. He took Asteria's hand and squeezed it a bit as if to make sure she was there and she smiled back, weakly but surely.

Together, they got up.

It wasn't all lost. They still had each other, to move forward.

A sudden light came from the depth of the Castle, catching their eyes. Three streams, one of yellow, one aqua-green, one ruby, descended down from the sky to gather in the Prayer's Room.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were there. The communications between Planets had to be restored for them to...

Then another light came down, which sight froze his heart.

Purple.

The signature colour of Saturn.

He shakily went forward, breath itching, only to see Sailor Saturn step out the Castle, among the debris, her infamous scythe, the Silence Glaive, in hands, ready to strike.

«No!» Elpis screamed, holding tighter Asteria's hand «Please, Sailor Saturn. Stop it now. I know what you have to do, but not all is lost. There is still plenty of us, we can work to rebuild Silver Millennium, our future won't be lost as long as we are willing to work for it»

The girl tilted her head a bit, then shook her head.

«I beg you, let us try! There is still hope in us, and we can move forward if we do it together, there is no need to bring forth the destruction...»

She wasn't listening, he could see that in her cold eyes and empty expression but kept praying on until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

«Elpis. That's it. It's over» Cratos said.

The words held such finality, such quiet resignation, so unlike his friend's usual temper, it brought him to tears again.

The Soldier of Silence paused a second to speak «Death always comes. It has to, for Rebirth to start»

Before Elpis could ask or ponder on what she meant, she struck with her one and final attack.

The ground split, violet light engulfed it all and Elpis could only feel Asteria's hold on him, the last attempt at closeness, the last consolation they were left.

Then, light overcame them and they were separated, for millennia to come and go before they'd meet again.


	4. Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki Shoto - Meleager (mythical hero)  
> Hino Rei - Atalanta (virgin warrior, known to be an expert archer)
> 
> Todoroki Enji - Zelos (god of rivalry and envy)  
> Todoroki Rei - Khione (goddess of snow)
> 
> I love the Shitennou and I shipped them with the Inners ever since I saw the first Sailor Moon artbook, according to the hints in the manga they were sort-of canon so I couldn't avoid that facet. I also go by the idea they were brainwashed, as the manga and Crystal showed us. This is going to emerge, more or less subtly, in this fic, but they won't have a happy ending despite that. I just wanted to warn you and add that my portrayal of them here is biased since the pov of the narration is that of the BnHA boys.

_**Mars** _   
_**The two-natured Lo** _ _r_ _**d** _

The first time Meleager saw Princess Mars, he didn't pay her enough attention. A mistake, of course, but he was a child and in all his lives he tended to overlook important people at first, only to realize their real value later on.

His father, the powerful General Zelos of the martian army, second only to the Mars' Royals, had just torn him away from his mother's arms.

«It's time he gets his place, Khione» Zelos had said, cruel and, by paradox, colder than ice despite his fire powers.

Khione had bowed her white-haired head and cried in silence as she hugged her son goodbye.

Meleager hated to see his mother cry, even more so if he was the cause of it. He tried to get back to her, to scream and shout he'd rather stay at Mariner Castle, on Mercury, where she belonged, but his father didn't allow it, dragging him away as if he weighed nothing. As if he _was_ nothing.

It was the first time the boy felt hatred and he vowed he would never fully bow to his father's will if it depended on him.

Zelos had one goal: for his family to become more powerful. That could be accomplished by training his child at the best of his abilities and getting him to marry one of the Royals, but to do so, Meleager had to first access the Silver Millennium Court, and with outstanding merits to be noticed.

So the boy was trained and trained relentlessly, the mercurian ice of his right side exploited to the extremes, the strong martian fire forced out his left side whenever his father obliged him to. He was forced to follow his father on battlefields, exposed to the horrors of war before he could understand them.

Fire meant soon all the worst to the young boy. It was violence, hardships, destruction. It was just like his father: unstable, unstoppable and cruel.

But it didn't matter how much he hated it. Even if he didn't want to, his control and raw power were above his peers, so he was chosen to be the sparring partner of Sailor Mars.

Hence why his father took him away from his mother for good and to the Moon, where Sailor Mars resided as Princess Serenity's guardian.

* * *

The Inner Senshi were still kids, it was their status that put them in a different position than other children.

Princesses of the respective Planets by birthright and guardians of the Moon Princess by power's right, they were already more powerful than anyone in the System, save for Queen Serenity herself.

But they were still little girls, all of them, and as such, they were allowed to play and laugh along with their Princess, the youngest of them, and other pupils of the Silver Millennium court.

Queen Serenity had expressed wishes for the pupils of Silver Millennium to grow up together, in order to forge lifelong bonds and see in advance if the future right-hands of the Inner Senshi would be apt for the task and be compatible with them in a future where they'd share key roles and tasks.

As much as Zelos rejected the notion, for he preferred the old discipline of solitude and hard training, he had to bow to the High Queen. So, as soon as they landed on the Moon, he accompanied his son to the garden where he was told the Princess and her Senshi were playing, leaving him without a word, only a single, hard glare.

"Don't mess it up" it meant. Consequences for disappointment were bound to be painful, the boy already knew.

Meleager looked at the group, unsure of what to do if not watching.

He wasn't the only boy there: a blue-haired one was running faster than he ever saw anyone to, intent in a race with two girls while another checked; at the other end, a boy with purple hair sat on the ground under a tree, next to the famed cats, Luna and Artemis, the Queen's most trusted advisors. Another, bright gold hair and fine face, was helping an equally blonde girl fix a red ribbon in her hair. Then, closer to the Princess, recognizable because she was the only one in a long white dress other for her characteristic hairdo, there was a green-haired kid, thinner than all his peers with the brightest smile on his face as he spoke excitedly about something with a brown-haired girl in a pink tunic.

It was the green-haired boy who saw Meleager first, looking at him with curiosity and attracting the attention of the whole group.

The four Inner Senshi got up and lined beside the Princess, their uniforms revealing status and position. He barely noticed their stances, unsettled by the sudden attention.  
«You must be Meleager» he was called, the gentle, chirping voice of Princess Serenity felt like the melody of a hundred crystal bells «Welcome to the Moon. We were waiting for you»

True to form, he bowed, then looked at her. The Princess was tiny, bright and lively, her wide blue eyes curious and kind.

She got up and approached him in jumping steps, the rest of the kids following.

«You're hurt» she said, addressing his bandage.

He suddenly felt the burnt mark on his face, fresh from his last mishap in training, hurt all the more. He wasn't upset he'd be scarred, he half-hoped this imperfection would make his father mad to the point of shipping him back to his mother, but now he only felt self-conscious.

As if she perceived it, Princess Serenity rose her tiny hand to his face, a gentle gleam emitting from it.

The pain immediately subdued next to nothing, the skin cooled, his eye didn't itch any longer.

«Here,» Serenity said «It should be better now»

Meleager nodded, grateful but unsure what to say if not a small, half breathed «Thank you, highness»

She smiled twice as bright, as if he had given her the best praise and not only a half-mouthed thank.

«Come play with us» she ordered, happy and lively.

It was the first time in a long while, ever since his powers manifested, that Meleager could see children play freely, let alone join them.

The fast kid was taller from up close and insisted for them all to introduce themselves to the newcomer, stating his name was Koios. The Inner Senshi, although they needed no introduction, were next, but they left soon to follow Serenity, who called for them.

The green-haired boy introduced himself next: his name was Elpis and he had the terrible habit of muttering strings and strings of thought whenever some notion challenged his mind. Meleager would only later connect the boy was the cadet Moon Prince, his eager attitude a surprise in its own right. He also introduced his best friend Asteria, along with ill-tempered Cratos, a blonde one with an eternal scowl on his face, who Meleager already knew as the son of the head seamstress of the Mars' Royals.

Next was the blonde boy, Antheros, cousin to Princess Venus and self-appointed "brightest and most handsome man of the court" despite being just a boy still.

The last one was Hypnos, the lazy-looking boy with purple hair, who merely stated his name before sitting back under the tree.

It was Elpis who dragged him all the way to the playfield, explained some of the games they did, got eager to know about his power. Thanks to his and Serenity's kindness at the beginning, Meleager felt the welcome of the court.

At some point, Sailor Mars stood next to him. Even short as she still was, she made a certain impression in her tiny red fuku, raven-black hair and purple eyes, thin lips and porcelain, perfect skin.

«We'll train tomorrow» she stated «Until then, don't upset Serenity. She's very happy to have a new kid here»

And that was the first conversation he had with his Princess and future Supreme Commander.

* * *

The first training with Sailor Mars was bound to be burned in Meleager's mind as life-changing.

The Senshi had a special training ground at the Moon Castle and they used it in turns, so the Princess wouldn't be under-guarded for too long. Hence the need for external sparring partners.

When he stepped on the ground the first time, Meleager expected uncontrolled destruction and long shoots of powerful flame, just like it was when his father trained.

He certainly wasn't ready for the perfect fire spheres that danced around the girl, nor her precise aim when, one by one, she shot fireballs towards a single target, without burning a single straw more.

«You ready?» she asked, hard tone despite her young age.

He nodded, suddenly conscious his control over fire was lacklustre at best, especially in comparison to hers.

No wonder the Senshi were deemed direct descendants from the gods.

He held his ground, sure, but she was superior. Until he used ice.

«Oh. _That_ 's why they sent you» Mars exclaimed, a gleam of challenge in her purple eyes.

Against his ice, she had more troubles, but she beat him all the same with her exact aim and honed firepower.

It didn't matter to Meleager. For the first time, he had had fun in training and learned to respect his fire side more than ever before. Even his father's hard critiques afterwards went over his head.

The Moon's Court wasn't as bad as he feared.

* * *

As the years went on, Meleager was integrated into the Moon Court. Being Sailor Mars' favourite sparring partner and later appointed Lieutenant General meant he answered to her first, not anymore to his father, which meant he was allowed to visit his mother as often as he liked, as long as Sailor Mars allowed it - and Atalanta was quite permissive when she didn't need him around.

He also became friend with the rest of the Court, Elpis, Koios and Asteria first, then their common friends, in a group that became larger with time.

If anything, when he thought of friends, Elpis, Asteria and Koios were the first to jump to his mind, and they often dragged him in their antics, pardon, important Court matters.

The relationship he had with Princess Mars was... more complex.

She was elegant but fight-oriented, beautiful and powerful, wise but headstrong, all desirable traits for the future Queen of Mars.

He knew of his father's wish for them to get married, and for the same reason Meleager refused to get attached to her.

The realization this could have been a mistake, not to mention useless, came only after they reached adulthood.

* * *

Meleager learned soon Prince Elpis had two dreams, one more impossible than the other.

The first was to become a warrior as strong and as brave as the famed King Hyperion.

Meleager was raised with the same story of greatness and he too understood the attractive of the tale. According to Cratos, who was Elpis' most abrasive friend, this was an impossible thing to aim for, he said, no one could ever equal Hyperion, especially not Elpis, who had no real power of his own. Everyone else begged to disagree, but Cratos was brutally honest in the way he spoke and thought, one of the reasons everybody respected him despite his manners, or lack thereof.

The second was to go to Earth.

Now, Earth was taboo. Earth was the place where people didn't have powers like those common in Silver Millennium, the place where people envied others and hurt each other out of pure malice. Some said the Planet was twin to Mars in size and in the belligerent nature of its inhabitants and Meleager found himself never wanting to break the rule.

But Elpis wanted to visit it all the same.

What was less known was that Princess Serenity too was fascinated by that world, wishing for the communications to be open again. Only her inner circle was aware. It was one of the biggest worries among her friends.

Meleager didn't agree with that idea. At all. But it wasn't his place to speak up, not until he was questioned on the matter.

Sailor Mars did ask him, once. She asked if he believed the rift between Silver Millennium and Golden Kingdom could ever be mended. A political question, to which he answered with a simple "no".

To his great wonder, for the first time since he met her, he saw her upset.

«What is it, Atalanta?» he asked bluntly. He seldom used her given name instead of her title, despite being allowed since long before, but he felt the situation required it.

«Serenity» she replied, «We think she's going to Earth in secret. She learned to exploit the gaps in our shifts to escape, or so I believe»

«Nothing happened yet» Meleaged tried to be supportive «It may not be for worse»

«I wish, but... I feel a war coming» Atalanta announced, haunted look in her violet eyes «I'm going back to Mars. I need to see more»

* * *

The Sacred Fire burned deep in the chambers of Phobos-Deimos Castle. Sailor Mars had the habit to visit often, so she could use her divination abilities at their fullest.

She had, in truth, made an attempt to teach Meleager too, but the ability was out his grasp and she gave up with some disappointment. He lacked the spirit to wield such a delicate art, she said, because he was too attached to corporality, his mercurian mind worked on too literal grounds.

Nevertheless, he had the habit to accompany her in that trip, standing in the room, watching from some distance while he waited for the response.

When she was lost in the Sacred Fire, she _changed_. Gone was the constant hardness of her features, the sarcastic curve of her brow, the wariness that permeated her whole figure and signalled to anyone around she was ready to fight at any given moment.

With softer eyes and relaxed shoulders, lost in the sight in the middle of the hearth, her visage was graced with soft orange hues by the gleam of fire, her lips lost the pursed tightness and her whole being looked more delicate, more gentle, almost at peace.

Beautiful and sacred, that's how she looked in those moments.

At times, Meleager believed he lived for those instants, when he was blessed with the sight of the ethereal being beyond her physical body of a battle-ready soldier.

It was a moment, every time. Soon the visions would start to come and her face would show concern, confusion or determination, depending on what she saw.

But he treasured those fleeting moments. like his mother's smiles, instants like those were precious and only, truly, _his_.

As were _his_ her concerns, the confidences, the battle plans she conceived before sharing them with the other Senshi and the rest of the commanders.

He had no idea one day he'd have to share all of this, that an Earthling would pry it from his half-open hands.

That he'd be punctured by jealousy, despite his choices, despite his wishes not to. Despite not understanding what he felt, until it was too late.

* * *

War came, just not the way everybody expected it.

It came in the form of monsters emerged from nowhere that started to plague Earth, and a request from Prince Endymion.

A request for help.

Never before the Golden Kingdom had asked the Silver Millennium's help. The inner circle of the Court had strong suspicions it was the Princess' doing.

The surprise was that the Queen accepted to send a few people to assess the situation. Not the Senshi, though. Apparently, Earthlings didn't like the idea of women in powerful positions, the fools. Even so, it was wiser not to part the Senshi from the Princess, so the next best option were the Lieutenant Generals.

Meleager, Koios, Antheros, Hypnos and the newcomer Alexiares were sent along with the cadet Prince and the new Captain of the Phobos' Dragons, Cratos.

«Whatever is lurking on Earth could be dangerous for us as well» Elpis explained before they left, «Mother thinks we need to prevent any issue before it arises»

He was pensive, which wasn't unusual for the Moon Prince. The worry in his brow, though, was new. With such grave face, no one dared to question him.

Not when one of his lifetime dreams was about to become true and he couldn't show an ounce of enthusiasm about it. Suspicious, in hindsight.

In fact, the outing on Earth revealed more than a few things.

For one, Serenity had indeed taken the habit to sneak on Earth, along with her brother.

Two: the Senshi had been forced to follow her in her latest escapades.

And third, the Shitennou, Prince Endymion's personal guards, were equally aware, and the two teams of Royal Guardians had been working together to favour the affair.

When it became clear the Silver Millennium army would be needed to deal with the turmoil on Earth, the Lieutenant Generals of the Inner planets were dispatched in a way that was way less than casual.

Meleager was sent to work with Jadeite.

The young man wasn't disagreeable, per se. As the Knight of Tranquillity, he was calm, collected, if a bit cold, not unlike Meleager himself. The major difference between them was in their abilities.

Meleager was born and raised to fight with his double power, Jadeite with his sharp senses. The Shitennou of East was attuned to feelings and spirituality in ways Meleager wasn't and couldn't comprehend.

He was more akin to Atalanta than Meleager could wish to become.

He didn't see how close they got until it was too late until he heard in passing of Hypnos' argument with Venus over the fact that, apparently, the Inner Senshi had gotten close to the Shitennou. Too close for property.

The puncture of jealousy was something he didn't recognize either. He assumed he was annoyed by the fact Atalanta gave him less priority as of late despite him being her right-hand.

Then war broke in full.

Despite their combined efforts against her, Beryl conquered the Earth bit by bit, with her dark army of angry, obtuse men who fell for her tricks and endless monsters.  
Earth had to be protected, Queen Serenity had said, but no one could have anticipated how hard that would have been.

A war lost before they knew it, an event possible only if someone in high places knew when they were going to intervene, where their troops were dispatched, what their weak links were, and knew the territory better than they did...

Possible thanks to the Shitennou's betrayal.

* * *

They had had to retire from Earth in a haste, managing to take with them only a handful of Earth people still loyal to Endymion, other than the Prince himself.

The betrayal had been the most hurtful. Meleager knew Prince Endymion had reposed all his trust in his Shitennou and them turning their backs at him to side with the usurper was the last thing he expected.

But he wasn't the only one whose heart was wounded in depth.

The voices were true and the Senshi had, indeed, entertained relationships with the Earth Generals, ending up hurt beyond measure, as one could imagine. The air in the Moon Court's inner circle was somber and tense, sadness and angry regret tainted the once happy rooms.

There wasn't time to grieve the losses, spiritual and in forces as they were, but the need to do some mourning snuck in nevertheless.

Sailor Mars sat in front of the Minor Hearth, a part of the Sacred Fire she took with her from Mars when she moved to the Moon, in a futile attempt to predict when their enemy would strike.

Futile because the turmoil in her couldn't be placated. Meleager, from outside the room, heard a loud noise coming from beyond the closed door and rushed inside despite her previous ask to not follow, dismissing the command, worried as he was.

He found his Lady in the middle of a room in disarray, anger in her stance and tears running down her eyes, her fists clenched so tight her palms were bleeding.

«Atalanta...» he ran to her and took her hands in his, to see the damage. It wasn't much, he told her, a scratch at most, he could clean it with a cloth and apply some ice.  
She didn't seem to be listening as he treated her.

«I'm going to kill him... if it's the last thing I do» was her promise and it didn't take him much to understand.

«And I'll be by your side to make sure it won't be the last» he replied, calm on the outside but raging inside.

She grabbed his hand, tight, as if he was her lifeline, eyes unfocused and hurt, so much he wanted nothing more than to go hunt their enemy on his own and bring his head to her, encased in eternal ice so she could curse him forever...

But then she tore down again, and those weren't the light and angry and a little restrained tears of before, but the heavy, ugly tears that broke out of grief and in attempt to cleanse up one's heart.

Regret, shame, pain without end in sight.

Meleager understood one thing from those tears: she'd have a real hard time killing Jadeite, but she would, even if it was bound to break her heart all over again.

She cried on his shoulder, muffled curses and heartache made vocal just enough he could hear, and he cradled her head without ever letting go of her hand, vowed in his heart if she didn't manage to kill Jadeite, he would in her place.

The outburst didn't last long. Atalanta cut her tears off, quickly as they came she made them disappear and gave him one look to which he nodded.

It was going to be their secret, that she cried and was hurt and would never forgive Jadeite for his betrayal or herself for falling in love with him.

Meleager was again her one and only confidant, the one who had her trust and would never break it.

For some reason, this gave him no consolation.

* * *

It came as a surprise that Queen Serenity would re-institute the Housekitennou, an old title that preceded Silver Millennium's unity and was brushed off from dust as a symbol of the alliance between Moon and Earth's Royals.

One could even consider it an engagement gift from the Queen to her future son-in-law, if one wanted to listen to the voices.

Sailor Mars had pushed for Meleager to take the title of Kalunite.

«Should anything happen to Endymion, Serenity will go out of her mind, I know her. I can't be everywhere, I need you to be there in my place»

Meleager rose a brow «Cratos is going to be named Aragonite at the Prince's request, Mars already has his representative with him. Why me too?»

«Because Cratos is the Captain of the Dragons, he's valiant and so forth, but you are _my_ Lieutenant General. Moreover, there was no one from Outer planets willing to take the title, so there are vacant spots anyway and we need all the possible help to stay on the safe side. The Queen already gave her blessing»

«Are we sure Princess Mercury won't oppose? Kalunite is the traditional title of the mercurian Housekitennou»

«No. Koios is going to take the Uranus' title, Kyanite. Icarus should have had it, but... you know»

Icarus was a few years older than the main group and used to be a Lieutenant and Princess Uranus' brother, a man they didn't see often, to be honest, but who was known to be valiant. When the war started, he was among the first to fall. Literally: his large wings had been destroyed when he was still airborne and he precipitated to his death.

«If you're sure, I'll take it» Meleager concluded.

* * *

The power of a prediction should never be underestimated.

When Atalanta felt the war coming, she should have said she perceived how destructive it would be.

But the Sacred Fire refused to reveal the entirety of it, to show the extent of the despair they'd fall in, how much they'd lose.

That they wouldn't win.

There was a line of scarlet on the steps of the Moon Castle, beyond the crooked remains of Jadeite and his molten daggers now only metallic splatters on the ground. Meleager became blind to anything else at that sight because Mars had promised she'd kill the Shitennou of East and she had done exactly that, but Meleager had not kept his word to stand by her side while she did and if all that blood was hers...

He had been far, helping his brothers-in-arms to protect the confines of the Castle from a large horde of monsters sprouting from the portal they thought was the only one.

A trap. The real aim had been to make a second, smaller portal inside the walls to ambush the Royals, who had their only protection in the Inner Senshi and a few guards at that point.

When they realized, when _Elpis_ realized - for they had all been too blind to see what he saw - what the trap was, the Housekitennou ran back, behind Elpis who seemed to have wings at his feet for how fast he sprinted in to run to his family's aid.

Too late.

One by one, the Shitennou had been defeated, but left devastation in their wake and took the Inner Senshi down with them.

Inside the Moon Castle, in the midst of the carnage, all seemed lost, even with the sight of Venus still standing, albeit barely, with the Sacred Sword in her hands.

Elpis' shout of horror and hurt at the sight of his sister's lifeless body resonated with his companions who rushed in.

The three remaining Senshi were all around, broken and bleeding.

Meleager ran to Mars, whose fuku was almost completely red, the white of the middle painted with her own blood. He looked for the wound, tried to esteem its depth, but to his knowledge, he already knew the situation was dire.

«I can cauterize it, the wound, I'll... let me just...» he tried to rationalize, because it was impossible she was dying, because if he kept her alive long enough the Queen could heal her with the Silver Crystal, not all had to be lost, they could still...

«Meleager» she called weakly, and he was obliged to tear his eyes from the stab wounds he wanted to make disappear to listen.

He applied pressure to stop the bleeding «I need to help you. The war isn't over, we need you to...»

Weakly, she rose a hand, the little she needed to touch his «I _can't_ »

Breath stopped in his throat. What was she saying?

«The High Queen can save you for sure, I just need to buy you some time» he'd promised he'd be there by her side to make sure she'd walk out that fight, he did...

She sighed, he could see a hint of tears at the edge of her glossy eyes.

«Meleager, don't you feel it?»

A tricky question, the one he could never answer to the way she wanted. Feelings escaped his comprehension, whether they were in daily life or the great omens, he couldn't tell them apart, no matter how desperate he was to, and spiritual abilities were even further from his grasp.

Except, this time...

This time he didn't _want_ to understand. He refused to. It'd mean admitting she was dying and he wasn't ready to let her go, he'd never be.

«It's too late for me. You... the war has to end, one way or another. Go. Win for me»

It was the force of a command, her last one and she barely waited to see his nod - was she really dying? was that it? why did he feel so numb? - and even the light pressure of her hand on his became empty weight.

Meleager felt everything in him burn out, a fire barely kept in check by a layer of ice ready to crumble down to scorch away his enemies.

He allowed himself the small selfishness to leave a kiss on her head, the first and only time he did such a thing, before he got up, his double powers swirling around him.

It wasn't fair, or right, and he wished this outcome never came to be, but he had his anger and her last order as permission to pull out his worst.

And he did.

It mattered little that his efforts managed to barely nick Beryl's much greater power that Metalia had granted her, that even his greatest attacks could only do so little, as long as he gave his all along with his friends.

As long as he didn't spare himself, for there would be no tomorrow either way, not for him.

And Metalia was defeated by the combined effort of all the survivors who gained enough time for Queen Serenity to seal that evil away.

Meleager closed his eyes at the end, when the lights of the Talismans resonated to call upon Sailor Saturn's power and he could exhale a last breath full of relief at the thought of not having to awake to a tomorrow broken beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the only one I haven't completed yet of the series, so the wait will be a bit longer than this time, but aside from that delay, the following ones will come every three weeks.  
> Feedback is always appreciated (on the previous chapters too! don't be shy, I don't bite!)


	5. Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iida Tenya - Koios (titan of knowledge)  
> Mizuno Ami - Tethys (titaness of fresh waters)
> 
> I lost track of how many times I rewrote this chapter, I had all the others complete weeks before this one! Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

**_Mercury_ **   
**_The wise Knight_ **

Koios, knight of Mercury, was descendant of a noble family of mixed mercurian and uranian heritage.

He was proclaimed so at a young age for one goal: to keep company and help in her duties Princess Tethys of Mercury, later known as Sailor Mercury.

When Queen Serenity arrived in the Solar System, Koios' family had been loyal to the Royals for generations, ever since the first branch of the family left Uranus to move to Mercury.

After all, every historian knew most the Uranians left their Planet often, requested as they were for their advancement in technologies, especially mechanical, by the entire System, often paired with similar but, usually, more theoretical, studies of the Mercurians. The collaboration was fruitful for this very reason.

Other than for their technological prowess, Koios' family, in particular, was renown for offering excellent knights: loyal, faithful and righteous, as well as honourable and reliable. A set of skills that caught the attention of the mercurian Royals and drew them to their direct service.

In a few generations, the family acquired, through marriages, a good part of mercurian blood and enlarged with heirs who had all the outstanding traits and education of the two worlds and quickly became the backbone of Mariner Castle.

Koios was the youngest of the family, and he grew up perfecting his abilities, mental and physical, along with his liege.

A few lunar years older than she was, he was one of the few of her same generation who managed to keep up with her ever-growing mental prowess.

When she moved to the Moon upon invitation from Queen Serenity, so did he. It was customary that each Princess had her own right-hand and that's what he became for Tethys, with the blessing of her Royal parents, in agreement with his own family, and such was the reason why he was bestowed the title of knight so young.

It was a duty of great responsibility for someone who wasn't even a full decade old. Koios vowed his whole being to be up the task, intensifying his studies and training, all while Tethys became Sailor Mercury under the tutelage of Queen Serenity.

Despite their important duties, they still challenged each other in mind games, discussed theories and ideas and they were soon tasked to help Princess Serenity, who was a little younger and definitely not as bright as a mercurian, in her studies.

Koios, despite he loved and sometimes missed his family, couldn't be prouder to reside at the Moon Court and have those tasks. It helped that the Moon Court had regular schedules, order, elegance, discipline.

Until the Prince and Princess disrupted it with their ideas, that was.

Princess Serenity was vibrant and life around her could be full of surprises, while Elpis had hidden smarts to challenge any mercurian. The young Moon Prince was renown for his strong spirit too, not to mention his iron will to become a warrior like the legend told King Hyperion was.

It was admirable, if not for the fact Elpis had none of the power of the famed long-lost spouse of the Queen.

But Elpis had the brightest smile and no one had the heart to deny his wish, especially when the young Prince worked hard everyday to make his dream come true, as Koios would gladly remind to anyone who dared to doubt his friend.

* * *

The inner circle of the Court around Elpis and Serenity was made of several young people: other than the Inner Senshi, there were Hypnos and Antheros, who were the aid chosen for Sailor Venus; Meleager, who Koios already knew in passing since the boy's mother was mercurian too; the multiple sparring partners sent for Sailor Jupiter, plus her siblings and some cousins, more often than not sent back and forth from Jupiter so her training could be more flexible; the headstrong Cratos, who came from an ancient martian family; Asteria who was equally sweet and strong, and a few more.

There were the children who visited and the ones who resided at Moon Castle. Koios made a point in meeting them all, deeming it part of his task to help Tethys. As such, by the time they became young adults, it was a rare occurrence there was someone in the Court he didn't know at least the name of.

For instance, the young man - Koios esteemed about his own age - with black hair and dark armour who wandered in Princess Serenity's garden was a total stranger to him.  
Koios had seen him from the rear of the library, while perusing an unused section where he happened to be in to search for some neglected tomes he was in need of for a study, and his eyes fell to the window overlooking the garden, two stories down.

The young man had black hair and was dressed in rich clothes, dark blue and black with golden and silver embroidery and a long cape, signs of distinction for sure, but Koios was wary for he never saw such cut in clothing, not even worn by the rare emissaries of the Outer planets.

Forgetting his search, Koios rushed out to inquire the stranger of his whereabouts and so forth, only to be stopped by Mercury before accessing the garden.

«Currently, no one can enter this area» she informed him.

«My lady, I believe there is a breach of security of the most urgent kind...»

«I'm aware. We're dealing with it already» was the reply, but her eyes worriedly ran to the gate.

Koios was taken aback «Do we know the identity of that man then?»

«We do. At least, the Princess and my fellow Senshi do»

«Is the Princess in there?» he got alarmed «Shouldn't we go posthaste...?»

«Please, Koios. As my right-hand and as my friend, I need you to trust me» was her request.

He blinked a few times, uncertain of what was transpiring from the overall situation.

«As your Lieutenant General, I should uphold my duty to protect and obey you. As your friend, I repose my trust in your judgement» he stood, stiffly.

«As I do in Serenity's» she added, looking at the gate again, this time with a small sigh «That man is our Princess' personal guest. You have to tell no one of his presence here yet, it's a matter among Royals»

Once again, he was puzzled. Nevertheless, he didn't ask more questions, standing guard with Mercury, not without another glance back.

When Serenity came out of the garden, along with Venus, Koios couldn't help but wait for the stranger to reappear as well, but he didn't. He was gone, as if he was never there in the first place.

The answers came on their own, a lot of time later.

* * *

The expedition to Earth was an order of the Queen, approved by the Council. There was no reason to refuse to follow Prince Elpis in it, albeit Koios felt there was something wrong with his friend.

When confronted, a little before they left, the Prince stuttered «Ah, it's just... going on Earth and all...»

The other nodded to himself, believing to have understood «I can imagine you're excited at the prospect of visiting Earth for the first time as per your long-living wish, but I have to remind you to keep your composure for we are there to be guests and offer our help, not as common visitors»

«Y-yes, I know that, Koios, believe me, I do»

«Then what?»

Elpis sighed «Promise you won't get angry and won't tell a living soul»

Koios knew that phrase, Elpis used it to coerce him to cover for some mess he - or, more often, Serenity - made ever since they were little children.

He sighed: despite his moral compass, he always gave in to his friends' requests «What is it this time?»

«I already went to Earth. In secret. Serenity too»

Koios could feel a vein pulsing on his temple «What else?»

«Uhm, we met Prince Endymion. But it's alright, the girls know and came with us the last times and he's a great person...»

«Times. As in multiple visits?!»

Elpis' voice was very very small when he answered: «Erm... yes»

The knight took two deep breaths, eyes closed, pinching his nose.

«Fine. I am calm and collected and I have one more question» he got up, face to face and: «What in the Holy Stars were you thinking?!» he almost shouted the last part, making the other flinch.

«We didn't cause any harm! If anything, this situation allowed Endymion to ask our help before it was too late»

This gave him pause «Too late for what?»

Elpis' face turned sour «The monsters that roam on Earth right now could be the same kind that destroyed our previous home, when I was little» he looked down, clenched fists «If I can avoid that from happening again, I have to. That's why going to Earth now is so important. Not only for Earth people, but all of us too»

A wave of sadness invested Koios and he understood, this time for real. Elpis' good heart couldn't stand to see anyone suffer, let alone suffer from a pain he already withstood.

Alas, this deserved a reprimand, no matter the good intentions!

«It was a dangerous thing to do»

«I know»

«And us going on Earth now may not mean the Golden Kingdom will actually accept our help, or that we'll be able to offer the help they need»

«I know that too... but I _have_ to try»

Blue eyes softened «Yes. You're right. That's why I'll stand by your side, my friend»

Elpis started to cry again, this time out of gratitude «Thank you, Koios. I'll be counting on you»

* * *

Koios surely didn't think helping with this ordeal would turn into such confusing, not to mention busy, times. After all, he had very seldom been on real battlefields, both because Silver Millennium was generally peaceful, and his own duty kept him in the vicinity of the Castles, which were never reached by fights.

At first, they had to meet with the Golden Kingdom's high spheres and exchange the information they had, then it was time to start an investigation on large scale to figure out what the monsters were, where they hid, who could be behind the attacks once established there was, indeed, a pattern and many more issues.

All of this in close collaboration with the Shitennou.

Now, the Shitennou were men trained to think a certain way, in alignment with their people and their Prince, which wouldn't be problematic had they shared their Master's openness to Silver Millennium as a whole.

The point was: they didn't quite think that way. There was an edge of hostility, the same kind the Golden Kingdom's Court had shown, aimed at those of them with the more "non-human" traits, what in Silver Millennium were called unicities or powers and were a common, almost expected, occurrence in every planet but Earth.

Was it envy or fear, it was hard to establish.

Elpis didn't seem to notice any friction between his friends and the Earth Generals, or perhaps he expected them to be diplomatic and behave... if only the four had been as obliging towards them and were not intent in giving the newcomers the cold shoulder or push their buttons to elicit their reactions!

The only upside was that they were more gracious than the rest of the Golden Kingdom's Court, meager consolation, truthfully.

Anyway, the news of the arrival of the Inner Senshi was welcomed by their Lieutenants. Koios, in particular, couldn't wait to sit with Tethys to discuss their discoveries and strategy over a chessboard, their preferred way to deal with complex situations.

But Mercury and her entourage were deemed most suited to work along General Zoicite, whose first act upon seeing her had been to fervently kiss her hand in front of everyone, causing a scandal and the beginning of lots of rumours on the nature of the tie between the Silver Millennium Court and Prince Endymion's inner circle.

voices which, turned out, weren't completely without foundation.

And gone were Koios' hopes of Mercury's arrival to be the harbinger of some peace, at least for him.

* * *

It took some time for Koios to be able to ask, in private, the question that had roamed in his mind for months. He had to wait for them to be alone, an occurrence General Zoicite seemed to never want to happen.

«My lady, the man Princess Serenity hosted, not long ago, was Prince Endymion, wasn't he?»

Tethys nodded over the maps she was putting in order of need «They met when Serenity came to Earth, a few years ago»

«So are the rumours true?»

«They do entertain a romantic relationship, if this is what you're asking» she confirmed.

He shook his head, struggling to keep his voice low despite his surging worry «Tethys, the risks were too high. There was no warranty of his or his people's loyalty towards the Moon Royals. Why did you allow it?»

She paused from the task at hand to give him her full attention «Their union could mean the end of hostilities between the Golden Kingdom and Silver Millennium, Earth could enter the Union in full rights. It was only logical to favour it»

Koios frowned «Provided the Prince has no ill intent for the future either»

Mercury tilted her head «You've met him, does he strike you as the kind of man who'd do that?»

«N-no, but...»

«Elpis trusts him too. Moreover, Venus is certain he loves Serenity. It has to be enough evidence» she concluded.

Sailor Venus was unable to esteem the love aimed towards her, but she assured she could perceive the bonds between other people. Some said it was a blessing, others a curse. Sailor Mercury used to affirm such a thing was hardly possible, but Venus was their leader and her instinct was often aimed in the right direction. Besides, a lot of things were hard to explain, that didn't make their existence impossible.

Still, love is an irrational force, chaotic, ineffable. It can't be checked, controlled, or measured.

It's strong and weak at the same time.

And more mysterious.

Especially to those who rely on their minds rather than on their hearts.

«What about the Generals?»

Mercury rose a brow «We do find them agreeable. But we all have the best interests of our charges at heart first and foremost» she added in conclusive tone, going back to her previous occupation, the sign she considered the conversation done.

He bowed «I see. I won't bother you any further with my concerns»

She paused again and put a cold hand on his «Please, don't. We always talked about any issue, I have no wish for this to change, Koios»

On a rational standpoint, he understood her words, and knew there was no lie in it. In his heart, though, he felt that was no longer the case. A shadow had interposed itself between them and they didn't understand each other the way they used to.

He stood quiet, obedient and loyal but ready to intervene. It was what he was best at, what a knight was supposed to be, no matter what his feelings were.

* * *

The situation escalated quickly, in a short time the monstrous armies from the north of Earth had started to descend, forcing masses of refugees down and bringing devastation. The troops from the joined armies did all they could, often with good results, despite the hostility of their own gentry for the "skypeople".

In such situations, quickness was a prized ability, for only the fastest ones could bring the information they gathered or the orders to give in time to save several hundreds of innocents.

Koios voluntarily shed his heavy armour of knight to become a messenger, along with the several spies of both Earth and Silver Millennium.

It was a relief to be able to use his ability in full, even with the weight on his heart for leaving his Lady alone in what could become enemy territory at any moment.

The spies were widespread enough to give him updates as frequent as possible, the small solace for what he believed was guilt at leaving his place and turned soon to be a presage he had been unable to acknowledge.

The greatest offence, the worst crime possible was that of a knight who breached his vows to his master and, by proxy, to all the subjects who should have been under his protection.

The kind the Shitennou had committed against Prince Endymion and people of Earth by siding with Beryl.

* * *

The Silver Millennium army had to retire, disgracefully and with heavy losses on both sides, from Earth after that horrible event.

The first thing Koios wanted to do was to run to Tethys.

True, first and foremost, he had his duty as Lieutenant of the Silver Millennium to uphold, but had he followed his instinct instead of reason, some of this pain, the somber aura that coated the Moon Castle in the wake of the retire, could have been lessened, if not avoided. So to her side, he fixed himself, standing sturdy and unmoveable while they reported to the Queen.

When they were finally dismissed, with the image of Queen Serenity's frown at the back of their minds, no one was able to speak for the longest time.

Koios knew Tethys needed time and space to reflect, but he also knew she wouldn't speak of her feelings without being prompted.

For the first times, she hid behind her duty, a common behaviour for both of them. She, he believed, had her confidants in her Senshi sisters, who were as upset as she was.  
But days were turning too long, the Earth too darkened and the Moon too deep in despair for him not to feel it was his duty to try and ease her heart, and the only way he knew was to make her speak.

It took some probing and she gave a lot of reasons - the guilt and sorrow over the losses, the fear for the next phase of the war that she could anticipate would happen on their beloved Moon, and so forth... - which, albeit true, couldn't be the full reason behind the redness in her eyes and paleness in her cheeks.

And at some point, she let herself fall on a settee, a heaviness in her he never saw before.

«My Lady, I am here for you. Please, tell me what plagues you so I can offer my help» he prompted again.

No reply. He tried to think about what he knew, following the line of his presentiments and intel.

«Is it something Lord Zoicite did, is it?»

Marcury didn't meet his gaze «Something he said. When he turned on me he... He said such cruel things...» she restrained a sob, the dam finally has broken «Not lies, those I was prepared for, but truths I didn't want to admit. The truth on how I am»

Anger boiled in his veins, for how could that miserable Earthling dare to hurt his Lady! He was going to pay, with his very life, he swore on his honour as a knight: Zoicite would die before the war would be over.

«What could have he possibly said to you, my Lady?»

«That I am cold. Heartless, even. That I have only my mind and I'm not loved or could be loved for this reason» at last, she broke down in tears, a veritable stab to his heart.

Those tears soothed his temper, replacing his anger with the will to console her: «Do not think such words hold a shred of truth. Those very tears are proof of your kind heart, the one that Earthling without an ounce of honour wanted to strike. Your Senshi sisters love you, the Princess loves you, and so do your parents and subjects. You are much loved»

At the new shook of her head, he went down on his knee, decisive to do what he didn't have the courage or chance to do before.

«It is the truth, my lady...» he paused, deciding quickly. There were words long overdue sitting in his mind, and in no other moment she could benefit from them like the present.

He took her hands, gently, allowing her to withdraw if she felt so «Tethys, for as long as I can remember I've loved and admired you most fervently. Your brilliant mind and your gentle heart, for I know for certain you possess both, make you the most wonderful of creatures. Although I only recently realized the true extent and nature of such feelings, I held them for the longest time. You are loved by all who truly know you, and by me over them all»

Her large blue eyes widened, glimmering with new tears «You... I...»

«I have no expectations for an answer» he assured with a smile that he hoped was serene «The content of my heart is unchanging independently from reciprocation, my love and loyalty are yours, no matter what, as your knight and subject, and as your friend. My wishes are solely to reassure you there is much love aimed towards you, there has always been and always will be»

She sat quietly, trembling eyes still on their hands the only sign of her inner turmoil. Koios, instead, was calm, more than he thought he would be after such confession.

In truth, he had sorted out the feelings in his unruly heart long before and a confession was the last act to achieve peace of mind. From that moment on, he had no secrets with her and it gave him a calmness he didn't believe he could achieve.

«Even with such love, you stood quiet? Wasn't it painful?» she asked, softly, almost shy, a tiny bit of colour coming back to her cheeks.

«It was» he admitted «It still is, but my feelings are my own and I wouldn't deny them anyway»

Hesitantly, she brought his hand to her forehead in apology «I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you...»

«You didn't» he assured again «You had no obligation towards me»

«Sit by my side» she pleaded, and he obeyed, seeing something new was on her mind, «You said I had no obligation towards you, but this may change soon»

He straightened his back, listening to the rest.

«My family insists that we null the voices about my involvement with Zoicite. They want me to get engaged as soon as possible, to clear the air. I didn't want to tell you this way, most certainly not under those circumstances but...»

«I am among the candidates» he understood, and didn't it sting that fate wanted to give him her hand but for all the wrong reasons and in the worst of ways?

«The very first» she confirmed, then sighed «You shouldn't feel compelled to accept only out of duty. We expect the war not to last much longer, we have time until then, maybe afterwards too»

«If I accepted...» he threaded «Do you think you'd, one day, love me, or would that union make you unhappy?»

«I do not know. I cherish you as one of the most precious people in my life, but there is too much pain in my heart now to make any promise. Venus says time helps to heal and forget... even then I don't want to burden you with a perspective that may or may not come»

He nodded, content with the honest answer «I understand and respect it. We shall see what awaits for us in the future»

She smiled at him, but he could see she was lost in thought. From experience, he knew it was better to wait for her to speak up on her own accord.

«Did you know about Serenity's idea?»

The sudden shift in the topic was to be expected, after such a pause. He listened as she elaborated on that.

«She wants to propose the Queen to re-institute the titles of Housekitennou, to replace Endymion's guard with people of Silver Millennium. Knowing her Majesty, she'll agree»  
It was, indeed a good course of action, given the current situation and Koios said that much.

«When it will be announced, you'll be most likely offered a place in it, Koios»

«Is it your wish for me as well?»

«Not quite» was the reply, timid but sure «Alas, it is the logical course of action. Endymion needs all the help and support possible, even more so if, after the war, he and Serenity will marry and he'll become High King. No one knows the workings of Silver Millennium like you and the other Lieutenant Generals do, hence why I believe the choice will fall on you and the others»

«What about you?»

«We'll work side by side, instead of me being your liege, we'll be equals in rank. On a rational standpoint, there are no downsides»

«And for the duration of the war? It's my duty to protect you and I neglected it for far too long during our permanence on Earth»

It was an irrational question to make: her planetary power alone was more than enough to protect her and it was foolish of him to even think he'd be necessary. More gently, she assured him her Senshi sisters would be by her side and she by theirs, that the priorities were others and he had to take the time before the official announcement to think about it all.

He did as requested, took time to announce his decision until, shortly after, he was directly inquired about it.

He had made a different call than expected, one that surprised Tethys along with many others, but was supported by his family.

«Why Kyanite? The title of the Housekitennou of Mercury is Kalunite» she mentioned with tilted brows.

«I studied the history of the Housekitennou a few years ago, if you recall. Traditionally, some titles were exchanged between Planets with some regularity, in cases of crossed marriages and so forth. Kyanite was the title shared between Mercury and Uranus, I deem more fit accepting that one instead, to honour my family's roots»

Which was true, but there was one more reason, one Koios hoped Tethys wouldn't keep into account: when the titles were created, at their beginning, their use was as temporary titles for before Kings married Planetary Queens and took their namesakes; the idea of using them to distinguish the ruling Kings - who used the name of the respective Planet - from the High King's protectors came later on and despite the fact this was the tradition that people remembered, the first use had had a longer history most scholars were aware of.

It was both to keep his hopes alive and for him to remind himself he was depositary of a longer-standing tradition he had to put every effort in honouring.

Mercury had, eventually, given her blessing. Afterwards, Mars had insisted for the title of Kalunite to be given to Meleager, who was half-mercurian.

Other titles were given to suit the needs of the current moment: the new guard, after all, had mostly mixed blood, some of them didn't even come from noble families. Somehow, it felt like a renewal, something to carry into the future.

Provided a future was still in the cards.

* * *

The Terrans took some time to attack.

After Mercury suggested to destroy every passageway ever known between Earth and Silver Millennium instead of just blocking them, which included the secret one Serenity and Endymion used to meet and the new ones created for the Silver Millennium's troops to join the Earth forces, they had some weeks of respite.

It gave them time to get ready, but the simple fact the Dark Kingdom managed at last to create its own passageway to strike should have been enough anticipation of their enemy's power.

Beryl's army attacked at the edge of Mare Serenitatis, outside the fortifications. Against their own people first, because that was where most the Terran refugees resided.  
The Housekitennou and Inner Senshi were all in the Moon Castle, with the Prince and Princess, when Queen Serenity joined them with the news.

«They arrived» she merely stated, grave and somber «I'll try to keep this evil energy at bay. I leave out here to you»

«Yes, your Majesty» they said before she left.

Elpis had shared their reply, but who knew him could say his answer was half-hearted, that his mind was elsewhere. The great screen of the main computer, which Mercury had lit to survey the situation, showed the structure out there.

The Moon Prince's green eyes were stuck to it, spilling his reasonings for everyone to hear: «Our forces are mostly dispatched around the Castle for this very eventuality. Atlas is out there with them and the secondary walls had not been touched. Notwithstanding, we do not know how much strength the enemy disposes of...»

It was evident what the feeling in the room was: they wished to go out and be of help, but couldn't.

It was Cratos who uttered what they all were thinking, even if in his less than mannered way: «We can't stay holed up here like cowards!»

A discussion followed, between the arguments they were to obey the Queen's orders and uphold their duty to protect Endymion and the opposite they'd be needed outside with the thick of the army so the enemy couldn't reach inside.

Then Prince Endymion spoke: «Go. It's your people. I couldn't protect mine, but you can. I alone am not more important than all of them»

A noble feeling, no doubt. Hierarchies, although, required for them to stay.

«We're supposed to stay by your side. It's the reason the High Queen gave us those titles» Meleager pointed out.

«You'll be more of help stopping the army out there, before they can get inside and do more damage» Endymion replied.

«We'll stay here anyway. We can't leave Serenity» Venus added after a look with the other Senshi.

«Endymion is right. You go, we'll be fine» the Princess added with her gentle smile. She was terrified and couldn't hide it, even so, she found the strength to give them that gift. If only had they known it'd be the last they'd see!

Out of habit, Koios looked at Tethys, finding in her the same worry and determination as their Princess and nodded back at her.

«Gentlemen, we have our orders. Let's make Silver Millennium proud of us»

* * *

In hindsight, every wrong move they made would have been ridiculously clear and avoidable.

But hindsight is worth nothing.

The rest of Silver Millennium armies had been unable to reach the Moon because the Dark Kingdom had used their blocks against them, it had been foolish of them to not destroy the passageways immediately instead of showing they could be sealed first. The enemy had learned to replicate the seals and made it impossible for more help to arrive.

The troops were badly distributed, and that too could have been fixed that morning, had they thought the enemy would have attacked their "traitorous people", as the revolted Terrans addressed the ones loyal to Endymion who refuged on the Moon.

The Housekitennou would have never left the Moon Castle, had they known the frontal attack was only to drag them out and leave the Royals to fend off for themselves.  
When Elpis realized that and said so in the middle of the battlefield, Koios' blood ran hot with shame and anger, and he ran, ran, ran to alert the others and then back inside the walls where he knew the Senshi were given their all to protect the Prince and Princess.

Jupiter had been the first line.

They ran past her trademark devastation, hoping that was all, that they wouldn't find more signs of fight forward.

Foolish hope: the next was a large path of ice, the glowing whiteness of the Moon Castle reflected on it and on the impaled or frozen assailants. A veritable cemetery of ice and cold, at the center of which the largest block trapped Zoicite.

It was with no small amount of satisfaction Koios passed past it, the man had what he deserved at least. Koios only wished he had been there to assist Tethys in her revenge.

But...

There was no time for exultation: the enemy forces had not stopped there and Elpis lead them with the speed of worry, almost with desperation.

The only consolation they had, Koios told himself, was that the Senshi weren't among the fallen on the battlefields.

A short-lived hope.

Venus, like her sisters-in-arms, had killed the last of the Shitennou. Alas, no trace of victory could be found in her.

A terrible presentiment made them run in, to find all their worst nightmares realized in a single place.

Serenity and Endymion were dead, hand in hand.

Deafened to all, Koios looked for Mercury, finding her only a bit forward, as close to death's door as her sisters around her.

He let himself fall on his knees, by her side, and examined her situation.

There was copious blood on her forehead, under and over her tiara, running down her face in streams intermitted with the clean lines of tears on her cheeks.

«Tethys» the shout came out wrong, blocked halfway in his throat as it was, strangled like he felt his heart was «Please, answer me»

Her blue eyes softened when she looked his way «You are alright... thanks to the Holy Stars» then she grimaced «Serenity... We failed her»

«My lady...» he took her hand, not knowing how to console her.

«Leave me here» she whispered «Go back to the fight, they need you»

«You can't ask me this. You have to live on, my lady, and it's my duty to stay by your side»

«I don't have the strength to go on» she admitted «Maybe I never did»

«Don't say this. You said I had to wait for your heart to heal... if you die, what will be of me?»

«You'll always be one of the best men I have ever met. No more pain for my sake, Koios. Be happy on your own» she said softly, gently, as she did so many times when they sat - seemed so long ago! - in the library, pouring over their studies, side by side.

The streaks cleaned from the blood on her face multiplied with Koios' own tears to wash them out. He brought her hand to his forehead in apology as he lied, shook by sobs, begging her not to leave.

She squeezed back, one time, before her remaining strength was consumed, her eyes closed, the hint of a smile on her lips, as if she was sleeping.

Only then he let her go, getting up with tears drying on his face, eyes consummated by a boundless will of revenge.

Nearby, the fight was going on, and he rushed into it.

For their homes, for their families, for all they had lost and for all they had left, he had to fight.

It didn't matter that he couldn't live beyond the moment Queen Serenity sealed Beryl in the darkness she belonged to: like a good knight, he had been happy to give his life for the ones he swore to protect.

There were worse deaths.


	6. Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I owe a special thank to Prin.Exe, who I know has been waiting for it for so long and helped me with the final sequence.
> 
> The list of names here is longer than usual because Kirishima is too friendly, lol.
> 
> Kirishima Eijrou - Alexiares (one of Heracles' sons)  
> Kino Makoto - Alke (personification of prowess and courage)
> 
> Bakugou Katsuki - Cratos (personification of strength)  
> Ashido Mina - Achlys (goddess of poisons)  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Anicetus (another of Heracles' sons)  
> Kaminari Denki - Keraunios (one of Zeus' epithets)  
> Shiozaki Ibara - Chloris (nymph of new growth and flowers)  
> Kendou Akira - Palaistra (goddess of wresting and physical activity)

_**Jupiter** _

_**The one who rose** _

Alexiares was only a child when he chose his path.

His father was a jovian moved to Mars to follow his wife, who he described as the most wonderful and beautiful warrior he'd ever met. Alexiares always found the story a little sappy, but at the same time he thought the decision to follow his heart was very manly of his father.

Neither his parents were particularly important: his father was a mere blacksmith while his mother was a low-level commander in the martian army, with many victories under her belt but meager power, not that she ever sought that.

She didn't mind what her child wanted to do with his life. She only ever insisted that he kept himself strong, honourable and true.

Wanting to follow in her path was only natural, the obvious choice. He had a propensity for fights and the ability to match up to his wishes, once honed his skills.

He followed the rules laid by his mother with the utmost care, training hard and being always honest with himself and the others.

Ending up in the Phobos' Dragons was a great honour for young warriors of Mars. They were Mars' elite force, known to always be the first line in every expedition, and had the fame of the most powerful and skilled fighters in Silver Millennium.

Being chosen to attend the training that would lead to be full-fledged Dragons was a recognition of ability in its own, and even those who were dismissed before the competition - the master in charge to train them was known to be ruthless and unforgiving - had better chances at raising in ranks in any other part of the army.

It was there that Alexiares met who would become his best friends: Cratos and Achlys among the first.

Together they sustained the strenuous training and were appointed Dragons young, with Cratos as their leader in a short time.

And that's when Alexiares was introduced to the Moon Court.

The Court was cohesive at that point, but never unwilling to expand.

The Princess was the most generous person one could imagine and had nothing but kindness to newcomers, effortlessly charming everyone with her smile and grace. It wasn't a stretch to say the army as a whole was willing to die just to protect her happiness.

Unlike the others, Cratos was used to the Court, having resided there for a good part of his childhood, to the point he called Elpis "Princeling" with the utmost familiarity and walked with secure stride down the pristine corridors that led the group to the Throne Room, where the new Dragons would meet the Sailor Senshi.

Alexiares, instead, was flabbergasted by the different world: its pure light, the whiteness, the elegance. It all made him feel a bit out of place at every step, even with his flaming new uniform.

«Normally, this ceremony would be held on Mars» they were explained by the young Lieutenant General of Mars, Meleager, who had been charged to meet them outside the room «But Sailor Jupiter wants to meet you too and we can't have two Senshi leave the side of the Princess at the same time»

«Whatever» Cratos had replied «As long as I can go back kicking asses soon. This place makes me hitch»

«He isn't talking for real» Alexiares tried to mediate.

Meleager rose an eyebrow «Oh, I know he is. He didn't change much from when we were children. Wait to be called in, it'll be done quick»

It was, in fact, a quick ceremony. The Royal family of the Moon was there, along with the four Inner Senshi and a large group of bystanders. The Dragons paraded inside, were received by Sailor Mars, who bestowed them the final piece of their uniform, a gauntlet with raven feathers, symbol of Phobos, then a round of applause and it was over.  
The interesting part, at least according to Alexiares, came later.

Sailor Jupiter had challenged the new Dragons to spar with her, probably out of curiosity.

She was renown for changing often her sparring partners, the only of the Inners who did so, it seemed like challenging the whole new regiment of the Phobos' Dragons was her idea of fun.

And, well, Alexiares was animated by the same wish, so he was among the first to accept.

In fact, his for the princess of Jupiter wasn't love at first sight.

More like love at first _fight_.

The more he looked at her dragging opponents to the ground, plummeting them in the sand of the training ground, hairs in mild disarray and green eyes laser-focused, Alexiares found himself transfixed.

When his turn came, he couldn't do his very best. He went down in half a minute, a clean sweep off his feet, the irony of it not lost to him.

The dumb smile couldn't leave his face even after that.

«She could step on me and I'd thank her for that» he said, not low enough his companions couldn't hear and laugh at him.

Cratos exploded his face, both for the "idiot talking" and for soiling the reputation of the Dragons with his sub-par performance, even if the Captain himself had lasted mere minutes in the ring.

But Alexiares felt happy all the same.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter was the only one who didn't appoint a Lieutenant General in her younger years. It had started to become an issue in the last times.

It wasn't much the trouble of having a sparring partner, it was customary on Jupiter, in general, to change those often in order not to get too used to each other's ways and crystallize the fighting style. The matter was more the need for someone she could constantly rely on for troubles that weren't an immediate concern for the Senshi.

Venus had both Antheros and Hypnos to ship here and there at need, Mars kept Meleager close for any occurrence, Mercury could always count on Koios, and even Serenity relied on Elpis and Asteria in the rare occasions her Senshi weren't there. Jupiter didn't have anyone at this level yet.

Hers wasn't the hardest task: while Venus had to deal with her leadership role and her overly-complicated Venusian Court, or Mars had to keep in check the boiling blood of her people, Jovians had a large Royal family who took turns at keeping an eye on every little thing. But she'd like that connection between the Royals and the army she felt she lacked. And, as soon as the war on Earth started to outline on the horizon, she would find herself in _need_ of it.

None in her family could take the role.

Tradition aside, her brother Keraunios was deemed too scatterbrained, and her sister Chloris had made a vow to never rise a weapon - except for her vine-like hair - in her life. Cousins of various degrees were too weak or not in good enough relationship with her, apparently there was still some resentment over Princess Alke being chosen by Queen Serenity and elevating the rank of her branch of the family, which had been a cadet for so long.

But Sailor Jupiter wasn't one to get discouraged by so little.

A competition was announced.

There were only three pre-requisites for participation: being in the same age bracket as the Princess, having received extensive training in fight and having at least one part of jovian blood.

Alexiares had all three.

«I'm going to try» he announced one evening to his companions.

Cratos sent him a weird look over his glass «You want to hole yourself up in the Castle?»

«Not that, man! I want to help...»

«Just admit you have a crush on Princess Jupiter and I'll help you» Achlys intervened, her yellow irises within the black scleras seeming to bear a hole in his skull.

«W-what?» he sputtered «No. I mean, maybe. She's amazing, okay, I could, anyone really...»

«Dammit, you sound like the Princeling» Cratos scoffed «Man up and admit it»

«Yeah, man up and admit it. Then Cratos will tell us who is his lover, finally!» Achlys emphasized.

Cratos almost exploded the table «The hell? I said you mind your own damned business!»

«I'm leaving tomorrow, so can we not make a mess, just for tonight?» Alexiares interrupted the skirmish «They said to get there as soon as possible, so...»

«So good luck!» Achlys exclaimed, cheerfully getting a bottle of liquor to pour «May the Stars bless you and your heart be strong!»

Cratos cheered too, albeit more subdued, then added «I won't wish you luck. I wish you common sense. Don't lose your head like the last time you fought her and you'll wipe the others out the table»

Alexiares thanked them both with a one-armed hug.

* * *

The trials to go through were simpler than one would think, given the importance of the job, most seemed designed to make sure some traits of the candidates' personalities could show, like their reactions to anger, to hostilities and so forth, more than an inherently physical test.

Anicetus, Alexiares' cousin and "the man who looked more like him in the Solar System" according to the respective families, was trying too and they met in the middle of the fifth round. The one only a handful of people passed because it turned out collaboration was tested there and they were the only ones who agreed to help each other in prevision of the next part.

The very last trial was, again, a sparring session with Sailor Jupiter herself and... well, Anicetus was made of metal, he went down in two seconds flat once hit by her thunder.  
«I'm sorry,» she said when the man had recovered «You have a lot of good qualities, but in a fight you wouldn't be able to stand by my side. Although, there is an offer for you»

Palaistra, one of the youngest generals of the jovian army and one of the few relatives who was in good relationship with her, had helped Jupiter supervise the trials and had set her eyes on Anicetus. It wasn't as prestigious as becoming Lieutenant General for the Senshi of Jupiter herself, but it was a great chance, and as such Alexiares was happy for his cousin.

The following day came his individual trial, with shaky hands, sweaty brows and all the hype that preceded an important event, but Alexiares was ultimately calmer than ever. Not because he was among the last ones standing - as far as he knew, no one was told how many passed to the last trial - nor he felt superior, but because he had learned to calm his frenzied heart in front of her during the previous days.

At the moment of the fight, he was focused and precise, fought at the best of his abilities and put her at the ropes more than a few times, with his honed prowess and the trick of being able to withstand her electricity with his unicity.

He didn't win, though. Just at the end, his concentration slipped, enough she could sweep him out his feet, again.

It had been her smile, one that told him she was having genuine fun, and the gleam in her green eyes joined with the closeness.

He stayed down, humiliated by his defeat and she got closer and offered her hand for him to stand up.

«Come on, don't tell me I injured you so badly»

«Only my pride, my lady» he replied, accepting her hand, ready for her to drop the hold as soon as he was up.

She didn't. She was almost as tall as he was and was scrutinizing his eyes while their hands were still joined and he felt his face go redder and warmer the longer she stood there.

Then, she shook their joined hands up and down with a smile «Congratulations!»

Flabbergasted, he blinked a few times, eliciting her laughter.

«You don't say anything? I meant I choose you» she put her hands on her hips «Or did you change your mind?»

He was still staring at her with wide-eyed «But... I lost»

«You lost focus at the end, it can happen to anyone. You survived a lot of missions, as long as you bounce back, well you know how the battlefield is» she replied with a shrug «Tell me your name again»

«A-alexiares»

«Mine is Alke, pleased to make your acquaintance. Don't call me "princess" because the only one who uses the title around here is Serenity, it'd cause a lot of confusion if we all did. Oh, and... Welcome to the Moon Court, my Lieutenant General»

He felt like his face could split in two by the sheer force of his smile.

«Thank you, my lady. I'll do my best» he bowed.

«I sure hope so» she winked his way «Now, to work immediately. Have you ever visited the Castle? For real, not the tours for guests»

«Ah, n-no...»

«This way, then. The first step is to know this place and its inhabitants like the back of your hand. Follow me» she started to lead the way.

«To death and back» he said, under his breath, meaning every word.

* * *

Alexiares had been in charge as Jupiter's Lieutenant General for less than a lunar year when the news of the attacks on Earth got to the Moon Court.

In her experience, the Queen declared appropriate to send a small team to figure the situation out.

«I can't believe it» Cratos grumbled when he found out. He had been promoted Captain of the Phobos' Dragons, the highest rank for them, not long before and the last thing he needed was to lose his reputation with a pointless skirmish on Earth, or so he said when he showed up after Prince Elpis requested for him to come along.

«Nine planets, 181 moons and we get sent _on Earth_ of all places! As ambassadors!» he complained.

Koios cleared his throat: «Ahem, technically the moons in our System are over 200, albeit we tend to consider only the inhabited, or once inhabited ones as such, we...»

«Hey, we get it, man. Cratos was only trying to make a point» replied Alexiares.

«Which he didn't» Meleager intervened, his double-coloured eyes sending daggers to the martian Captain, technically his subordinate, «We are sent where we are needed. If the High Queen in person requires for us, so be it»

«I agree with him, though» Venus' Second Lieutenant Hypnos said, ever-tired eyes squeezed even more in suspicion «Since when do we help Earthlings?»

Antheros, Venus' First Lieutenant, jumped at the occasion to correct his fellow half-Venusian «To grace them with our magnificence, what else?»

He went ignored. It was too foolish to be true, even Alexiares could say that much.

* * *

The Earth Court wasn't much different than the ones of Silver Millennium, or so Alexiares thought upon setting foot in it for the first time.

Maybe a little colder, or a bit warier, but it wasn't like he didn't understand, those people had just lost their King and they were strangers they knew nothing about.

That didn't mean he wasn't upset by the pointed gazes sent their way, especially the ones towards the Moon Prince, other than Meleager, Koios and Hypnos, who were the ones with least Earth-like traits, and those stares made it hard to keep his cool.

Prince Endymion, instead, had been most welcoming, polite and elegant, his Shitennou open enough in their stances.

In particular, it looked like between the two princes there was an understanding. It didn't puzzle Alexiares too much because Elpis was a friendly man in nature, as he knew with how quickly the Moon Prince had opened up when Alexiares joined the Moon Court, and was glad the dealings started so smoothly.

The situation outside the Royal Palace, though, was another matter.

People were on the edge for the attacks, were distrustful of the newcomers and kept staring at the ones who had outstanding traits, such as their various hair colours, his own red eyes and pointed teeth, Koios' legs and so forth. When unicities were shown, it got even worse: Earthlings didn't bother to hide their disgust, envy and fear, even when explained the "skypeople", as they called them, were there to help.

Alexiares was used to hard work, though, and didn't lose his optimism and willpower. When it was decided he was to help General Nephrite, he accepted with his usual enthusiasm.

Afterwards, when Sailor Jupiter came along with her fellow Senshi to help manage the situation, he was happy for the chance to fight alongside her and protect her the way he signed for.

Not that she needed that, she was plenty strong and powerful on her own, although his ability to become a perfect shield was optimal for her fighting style they were more partners than else.

The jovian army was the largest in numbers and they acted as the main force during the conflict, as both defence, help with evacuations and support force to the Martians, who were breakthrough forces, while Mercurians acted as messengers and other missions that required quickness and smarts, and Venusians were the rearguard and planners.

The army was the reality he had grown up in, and Alexiares felt more at ease on the field than in the Courts, as Jupiter noted one evening.

«You seem like you have more fun here than in the Moon Castle. It looks like I'm finally seeing more of the real you»

Inevitably, he blushed «It's not a matter of fun. I grew up around fights, I was in the army for most my life. I know how to move here, how to deal with things and so on. The Court is different. Not that I'm not grateful!» he fretted, soon interrupted by her.

«It is» she agreed «Had Queen Serenity not chosen me, I wouldn't be much different from you, you know?»

He tilted his head and she looked forward «The jovian royal family is large, you know that, and mine was only a cadet branch of many, one of the lowest. I have two siblings and many cousins, everybody thought I'd just turn out to be a commander in the mid-high section of our army, or a bride to some higher noble to raise my position. No one thought I'd be in this place today. But...» she looked back, smiling «The Queen saw something in me, the blessing of the Jupiter Starseed she called it, and decided to count on me. I wasn't raised for the Court before then and when I go back to my old home I feel how different I could have been otherwise. The Moon is my home now, but it started being so only after a while there. And sometimes there are still moments when I wish things were simpler»

She stopped a second, looked around and leaned closer «I'm going to tell you a secret» she added, conspiratorially «I learned how to bake and cook and it's one of the things I love to do the most. Whenever I feel like the Court is too much, I hide in the kitchens and cook something to ease my nerves»

«Really? I never saw you do that»

She nodded, blushing a bit and his heart exploded, for he didn't think she could be _this_ lovely and his heart couldn't take it, so he resorted to his enthusiasm to cover it up.  
«It's amazing! Will you ever let me try some of your cooking? I bet it's great!»

«Don't you think it's weird?»

Did he? No, not a bit: «You can do everything. Not because you're a Royal or a Senshi, but because you're extraordinary. I'm the luckiest to be able to stand by your side and I promise I'll do my best to learn to live in the Court without troubling you»

Alke shook her head «When this will be over, you'll have to let me help you settle in. I was thinking about picking up gardening, you'd probably like it»

«I sure would like to try!»

They talked about simple things and plans for as long as they could, not a new occurrence but one that felt more meaningful than before.

His crush, he knew, had naturally turned into the kind of love that could live as close friendship, for he wanted nothing more than be by her side and hear her laughter.  
Wishful thinking aside, he was happy with what he had.

* * *

Alexiares wasn't so sure what was so scandalous in knowing the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou of Earth had a relationship.

Sure, he would have rather preferred to be put apart of it, and maybe he was sad to know his affection would stay unrequited, but as long as Alke was happy - and the others too, of course! - who was anyone to object?

He said that much to Cratos, when he had the chance to see him, who scoffed.

«Are you that dumb? They're Earthlings. Powerless and envious of us, not to mention useless. Why do you think they need us to save their sorry asses?»

Well, maybe the general population, but General Nephrite looked strong and competent to him. Maybe more than Alexiares was.

It was impossible to miss who had more experience and who was more used to both Courts and battlefields instead of just the latter.

One event, in particular, set light on it: there had been a pause in the hostilities, a moment after the combined efforts of the jovian and Terran armies with the Dragons had reconquered a large area and one of the local noblemen had put on a party to celebrate the newfound freedom of his people.

Alke, clothed in a lovely green dress and rosy jewels, stood out as the tallest of the women - and several men - present, the most radiant of all. Alexiares stood in a corner, nursing a glass of something definitely too light for his habits in the martian army, content to admire her from there.

«You should invite her to dance. I heard she loves dancing» Achlys had told him at some point. She had already had a turn of dances with the half of the ballroom that came from Silver Millennium, and even some braver Earthlings who weren't spooked by her vivid skin, pointy horns and black sclera, and wished for him to enjoy the celebrations too.

Alexiares had looked down. His uniform was clean and for once buttoned up to his neck but there were signs of it being battered thanks to his uncaring attitude in the field, his boots worn and too heavy for the graceful swirls of the ballroom and he didn't even know where his cape was for he almost never wore it and that night was no exception. He had been too busy with other matters to find a more suitable attire and he felt underdressed as if his humble origins showed through it all, no matter his current rank was one of the highest possible.

«I can't dance» he replied instead «I'd step on her feet and ruin her evening»

«I bet she can dodge it» Achlys replied «But keep being a coward, be my guest. Between you guys, I don't know why I bother trying!» and she left without elaborating.

He ended up being a wallflower for the best part of the night, content to watch the flush on Alke's cheeks at the excitation of the dance, with the glow of happiness that poured from her. None of her partners lingered as long as Nephrite did and Alexiares wished he had his same grace and confidence, the easy charm, the uncaring attitude that put together had his Lady look so happy and glowing.

It was Alke who sought him, at some point.

«I didn't see you dance»

He looked aside, scratching his neck with a nervous laughter «I never learned, my lady»

«No time like the present. Come on» she took his hands, roughed and calloused as they were, in her gloved ones and led him effortlessly - but perhaps _he_ was boneless in her hands - to the dance and in its swirls.

Achlys was right: Jupiter could dodge his clumsy steps without breaking a sweat, backwards and in heels, no less, without a single cloud on her face.

«Smile a little, my friend. Tomorrow we go back to war, we may as well enjoy this moment» she exhorted him.

And Alexiares allowed himself a bit of happiness, a moment of joy at having her in his arms, at not having to hide his feelings for a short while.

He even ignored Nephrite's pointed, angry gaze of cold jealousy, he wasn't doing anything wrong in humouring his Princess for a few dances. The next day they'd go back to war indeed, and she'd be back his commander and he, her Lieutenant.

* * *

Earth fell mere two weeks after, at the hands of those who should have been its best protectors.

Alexiares' troops had covered the retreat, but even with his best efforts, the losses had been extensive.

Jupiter had shed no tears, not in public at least. The Stars knew she had cried with her sisters-in-arms for the hurt they shared, but Jupiter was the Senshi of Protection and Courage and she would have been damned if she allowed weakness in front of her enemies, or even in front of her troops.

Alexiares had no words to offer if not his steady help in anything, going to the point of trying to anticipate her wishes, because there was no time to waste, knowing the Earth's usurper could decide to attack any moment and he _had_ to ease Alke's burdens.

Because it was unfair and unmanly to try and get closer to her when she was heartbroken, he stood quiet and nursed his own sufferance in silence, hidden behind smiles and encouragements.

His efforts didn't go unnoticed anyway.

Jupiter told him, with pride in her eyes and gratitude in her voice, that she saw what he did and how important his support was and even if she didn't want to part herself from his support, she had an offer for him that left him astonished.

Another rise in ranks, well above his greatest aspirations. To become Cuprite, the Housekitennou of Jupiter.

«Your duty will change. You'll have to protect Prince Endymion. The Stars know he needs it» she half-joked.

He was tempted to refuse for this reason only. Who would watch her back, if he was busy with the Earth Prince? But also, what did he know of such matters? Was he really the best choice? Did he deserve to become her equal?

Alke put a hand on his shoulder «It's okay to feel insecure. It's useful, to know your limits, so you can work to surpass them. It's the only way to never stop getting stronger. Even more than you are now. I trust you»

And those words he was going to recall later on, when he accepted, when he got further in his path, when he doubted himself again.  
Even in his next life.

* * *

The assault started from afar. Holed in the Moon Castle, as Cratos would say, they stood helplessly, even if it was clear every one of them would have rather been out there.

It was Prince Endymion who addressed the matter «Go. It's your people. I couldn't protect mine, but you can. I'm not more important than all of them»

«We're supposed to stay by your side. It's the reason the High Queen gave us those titles» Meleager tried to oppose.

«You'll be more of help stopping the army out there, before they can get inside and do more damage» Endymion replied.

«We'll stay here anyway. We won't leave Serenity» Venus added, speaking for the Senshi.

Alexiares looked at Jupiter. The decision seemed to be taken and there was no time to waste, but he had a weird feeling about it. He couldn't pinpoint what, but he wanted to stay.

He didn't. Without a good reason, it'd be the mark of a coward to stray from a fight and the Sailor Senshi were more than plenty powerful on their own.

Perhaps he should have listened to his warrior instinct.

But then again, would have that amounted to anything?

* * *

The enemy's army, or rather the motley ensemble of humans, monsters and half-so, was pouring out the portal, scattering all around the Moon Castle.

Most of the regular troops' efforts were to make sure the people who lived nearby were safely evacuated, so when the Housekitennou got there the fight had already started between the early rabble and their soldiers.

The first wave was easy to deter, whoever planned the attack had launched the weaker forces forward first.

Followed some heavy hitters, the kind that made the likes of Cratos and Alexiares crackle their hands in prevision of a good fight.

They repelled those too before the thick of both sides could gather, thanks to the aid of some newcomers.

«Brother!»

Alexiares turned at the known voice «Anicetus!»

«Thought you may need some help, man» Anicetus bumped his fists together and slammed them on the head of a monster «My dame here and I wouldn't miss it for all the stars»

Beside him there was Palaistra, along with her troops «We came as soon as we could. We don't know who else is coming, though» she shouted. Not far, he could see Chloris wave her vine-like hair again, trapping numerous monsters for Keraunios to stun with his electricity.

«Is it possible that the other Planets won't send help?» Elpis almost screeched.

«We barely managed» Palaistra explained «The enemy cut off most communications between the Moon and Jupiter and disabled the portals leading here just after we passed through it. I can only guess it's the same for the others»

«But _how_?»

«Not the time for this, Princeling» Cratos rebutted, holding his own arm «There's more coming. But not the bloody cowards...»

Something made the Moon Prince change expression at that.

«It was a trap!» Elpis shouted, frantically «They got behind us!»

«What the hell?!» Cratos exploded from the other side, then looked behind «Fuck» he said.

«They must have opened a second portal, this one is only a bait! We need to go back!» Elpis ordered, frantically.

Koios was the first to obey, running towards the back to pass the message to the others.

Alexiares looked around. For how much he wished to go back and protect the ones in the Castle, the enemy forces outside still held the same urgency.

«What about here?» he asked towards Elpis, who was already running back.

«We'll deal with them!» Anicetus shouted.

«Leave it to us. We'll stop them for sure» Palaistra added, enforcing the concept by smashing some Earthlings coming her way in her huge hands.

Alexiares felt a small sense of relief at knowing he was leaving it all in capable hands - no pun intended -, and followed the Moon Prince with his brothers-in-arms.

* * *

The air was thick with static and ashes. Whatever fight had occurred there, Jupiter must have given her all, for the foul smell and leftovers of electricity were still strong.  
«It's been too long» Elpis fretted, going faster, tears already in his eyes along with fierce determination.

Alexiares caught Nephrite's contorted face and charred body lying in a ditch nearby that used to be the source for a fountain of the garden, and he thought it was fitting for a lying traitor to be left there, without so much of a second glance.

He only worried in which state they were going to find Alke because he knew from experience what manner of heavy hitter Nephrite was.

The next fight must have been led by Mercury, ice made the terrain slippery, but it was melting just a little forward, mixing badly with the burnt scenery just beyond, work of Mars for certain, just in front of the main staircase that led inside.

Alexiares realized the Inner Senshi must have seen their enemies use the second portal and decided to stop the Shitennou and who was with them before they could get to the Castle.

Apparently, with mixed results.

He was the last of the line when they reached the entrance, Venus' chains blocking the view to a certain extent when he heard Elpis' bawl, the desperate way he called for his sister's name.

Serenity was... dead?

He couldn't believe it. It was too horrible to think about. She was too sweet, too kind, too bright...

Likewise, he couldn't believe the Sailor Senshi, the most powerful warriors of the Solar System, had been defeated and lied there, just beyond the door, scattered around their Princess.

With his heart in his throat, Alexiares ran to Jupiter, crouching down in front of her at the last second when he saw her trying to move.

«Hey, hey, wait, my lady. Those wounds have to be treated first. You need to lean on me, there has to be someone inside who can help you...»

Alke looked up, gathering some strength, apparently for nought. She fell back and only his arms stopped her fall.

A stray tear escaped her eye when her gaze lied on Princess Serenity's broken form.

«She's really gone? The others too...?»

«I don't know» he lied, then added «Lady Venus was still standing when we got here. We need to think about you now»

Suddenly, she had a spasm that worried him sick, only then he realized the extent of her wounds, the broken ribs he could feel under his fingers as he supported her, trying to convince her to lie down. The meekness he was met with almost sent him over the edge, but it was her smile that broke him. So beautiful, so sad, so disillusioned, warm nevertheless.

«I'm tired, Alexiares. And cold»

«No. No, please, don't- don't give up» he begged «You're the strongest person I know, you'll get through it»

«And you've been the best companion I could wish for. My only regret is that I didn't have you with me earlier. Thank you, for staying by my side even at my worst, even n-now» voice failed her.

He was sure his heart was about to stop, so tight it felt «Please, please, you can't leave me alone. Alke, I... I...»

It wasn't a "now or never". It was because he wanted to give her a reason to live on, to remind her there was love beyond what she lost, or thought she lost.

«I love you. I always did, from the day I first saw you and more every moment I spent with you» he confessed.

Her green eyes widened for a second, and she rose her hands, he was sure to put him back in place... but she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and with a strength she shouldn't have anymore, she dragged him her way, making their lips meet.

It was a kiss riddled with blood and tears and, despite that, full of passion and unexpressed feelings, with all the lost time and the time that would never be lingering in the middle.

A kiss goodbye.

«I love you too» she whispered, one last breath with closed eyes, barely a whisper that hit him straight in the chest and increased the pain tenfold.

He screamed, devastated, and cried. Little by little, for every tear that fell, his pain turned into vengeful spirit.

Alexiares laid down the body of his beloved, carefully, as if he didn't want to disrupt her peaceful sleep, then unclenched his cape - he had worn it, that morning, only because she had reminded him, silly thing to think about now... - and covered her with it.

«To death and back» he whispered as he left a last kiss on her lips «Wait for me, it won't be long»

He got up. His fellow Housekitennou were looking in his same direction, towards the Throne Room that Beryl had occupied with her sorry excuse of an army.

They moved like one, with the same objective in their minds: to avenge their loved ones and end that war at once, no matter the cost.

Or, maybe, at cost of their lives, for nothing else mattered now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I late? Yup. Did I get a cold (that I really hope is just a cold)? That too. I'll answers your lovely reviews for the previous chapter as soon as I'll feel better. Hope you liked this.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	7. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aino Minako - Cytherea (another name of Aphrodite)  
> Shinsou Hitoshi - Hypnos (god of sleep)  
> Aoyama Yuuga - Antheros (god of requited love and avenger of the unrequited)

_**Venus** _   
_**The shadow of obedience** _

Venus' charm was irresistible by definition. If one was to be asked who was the image of beauty, any of the Venusian Royals would immediately come to mind.

Hypnos and Antheros were bound to know it first and foremost, but while Antheros, with his sparkling personality and constant need of attention, basked in the same light of his Royal cousin, Hypnos, darker and more subdued, found himself wary of it.

Point was, when one had a power like his, he qualified as a top contender for a political position at Magellan Castle, home of Princess Venus, so that was how he ended up, at a young age, to be tied to Sailor Venus' mission.

As the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus had a number of privileges that steamed from duties. Her first duty was the protection of Princess Serenity, which meant she needed more help than her peers.

Which led to Princess Venus to be granted to have two aids: a "right hand" for the court administration, who was supposed to deal with the most open and showy part, and a second, a "shadow hand" who dealt with undercover matters.

If Antheros was born and raised for the first task - he went as far as calling himself "the bright hand" - Hypnos was chosen for the second.

He who was born out the adulterous relationship between a Venusian and mercurian, he who was more often mistaken for Saturnian only for his purple hair and tired eyes and despised for it, he who had the power to be obeyed and then forgotten that was the fear of many, obtained the chance to be held in high regard by the Royals of Venus and trained accordingly for this purpose since childhood.

This made for some troubles, of course.

Antheros was next to immune to Cytherea's charm, was it out of habit, for the blood tie, or simply because the boy was self-absorbed, he never had to deal with Venus' most striking features and bad habits coming from being the incarnation of the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Hypnos wasn't that lucky.

Ever since they were kids, Venus had developed the habit to fall in love with unsettling ease and no one has ever been able to resist her but, after a while, everyone left for this or that reason, or was discarded when she fell out of love with the same speed she fell in.

Hypnos was bound to make a vow early in his life: never fall in love with her.

Pity one can't decide what to yearn for.

* * *

The Venusian Court was one of scandals and petty talks, of reprimands for lovers stolen that turned into minor feuds, or alliances to make one or the other branch fall.  
In such an environment, the spies at disposal of the Royals had to be the best.

Hypnos, unlike most his peers in the Moon Court, underwent special training. It was mostly aimed at honing his ability to talk for the benefit of his unicity, but he was also trained in using minor weapons, along with the traditional chain of Venus, which he had to admit he never quite mastered.

But, more than anything, his duty was to keep his Princess safe.

Antheros, who had been protecting Cytherea from the inside of the sitting rooms and among dance steps ever since they were toddlers, was her first confidant for whatever plan she concocted or, later on, for every crush she developed. Hypnos, instead, was in the background, one of the many spies, but the best among the younger ones.

It wasn't an easy life: his primary mentor was his mother, a Venusian low-ranked noble turned spy who was as cunning as she was ambitious, and who had no qualms working him to the bone and offering his exceptional ability to the highest bidder.

Most of it came to an end when the two Venusian Royals had been invited to reside permanently in the Moon Castle, along with one or two people, no more, as entourage, and Hypnos, thanks to his optimal results in the latest event - a squabble that could have turned into a problem for the Royals had he not provided his help - was sent along with them by Royal decree of King Eros.

A different life expected him there.

For Hypnos it had been the respite he never knew he needed. The Moon Court was nothing like the Venusian one, and children were allowed to be children for most the time, not pawns and players in a continuous game of power.

His mentor changed too: from his mother, he was assigned to shadow Queen Serenity's advisors, the cat-like aliens from the faraway planet Mau.

Artemis, in particular, was tasked with keeping an eye on the Venusian kids, while Luna was closer to the Moon Royal children, and the white cat was the best company the boy had ever had, one with he could share with ease doubts and worries, especially those concerning Cytherea.

The cat was endlessly patient, even if he didn't show it, preferring to pester his young charges with his scalding humour and funny reprimands that were deep down always full of care and concern.

To create lifelong ties was easy in the Moon Court too, and while Hypnos wasn't especially close to anyone, he could consider most the other residents his friends.

Good days, turning into lunar years, that saw his skills honed but never exploited in full.

He didn't mind. The peaceful life was better, for him.

Not to mention Cytherea provided enough problems on her own, even worse when paired with Serenity.

* * *

Growing up, the dynamics of the Venusian kids established themselves.

If Antheros was the one Venus ran to when she developed a crush, Hypnos' was the shoulder she cried on when love stories ended badly. He lost count of how many times such a thing happened, but every single one, he hoped she'd stop.

«I was so sure this time» she complained, golden tresses sprawled on the plush couch of her personal sitting room, hugging a pillow in her miserable wail.

«You are sure _every_ time» Hypnos replied in a monotone tone, happier to be engaged in a chess match with himself while he lent an ear to her latest musings.

«You don't understand! This is your half-mercurian blood speaking, all mind and no heart! Where is your Venusian heart when I need it?»

He rolled his eyes and turned the chessboard around «If you were to act with more mind and less heart, things would go differently»

An overdramatic sigh after, she went on as if he never said a thing: «And, don't you know how I am dependent on love? I live it, breath it, bask in its wonderful light...»

«And end up in pain when darkness comes» he interrupted, putting down a rook «Honestly, Cytherea, you should think more. It'd save both of us a lot of troubles»

«I don't want to think more. I want to fall in love once and for all. To love and be loved in full, to live for my one and only love and know he lives for me as well, to...»

«What about Serenity? Wouldn't such a lover be in the way of your mission?»

This was the one reasoning that always sobered her up.

Venus could act silly and lovesick often but, in truth, there was no one more devoted to the Moon Princess than she was. Not only as her potential doppelganger but as the leader of the Senshi, Venus was tasked with the most important charge and her duty came first than anything in her life.

Hypnos knew it, and so did she. Anyone who deluded themselves thinking otherwise was in for a burning delusion - and such a thing happened in the past multiple times, so they all knew -.

«You're right,» she said, drying her remaining tears and straightening her back «I still want to love and be loved, but Serenity is and will always be my priority»

And Hypnos admired her for this: putting aside her own desires for someone else, for something greater, wasn't that the highest form of love? He believed so.

* * *

Working side by side meant he was obliged to answer to her every call, seeing her smiles and sometimes silly antics, but also her deeper, more serious side.

When there was some kind of diplomatic event, Antheros was a front line to greet and shine and distract, while Hypnos was tasked with the covert job, to do preventive checks, keeps his eyes open and ensure everything could go smoothly.

It was rare something went past him, his net was solid after all those years, and even when some didn't want to talk, his power made it they became more willing.

So, when he figured out Princess Serenity had taken the habit to sneak in secret to Earth to meet its Prince, and Venus not only was aware of that but followed in the escapades, he was out of his mind. When, at some point, they even found a way to sneak Prince Endymion in the Moon Castle, he couldn't turn a blind eye any longer.

«What in the Planets were you thinking? This could be a disaster» he confronted Venus later on, who pouted.

«They're in love, Hypnos! I can't take it from her, she's so happy...»

«Is it worth a war?»

«There will be no war. The Prince is wise and his Shitennou are not inclined to go against us»

«For now» he objected, then he was met with Venus' smile. And, oh, stars!, he knew that smile.

«Venus, no»

«Venus, yes» she replied, the smile widening «Oh, I wish you could meet him! General Kunzite is a handsome man, intelligent and elegant...»

She had already decided he was her next, Hypnos just _knew_. And how could a mere human not fall for her, when people from all the System lusted after the perfect Venusian star ever since she turned of age?

Hypnos had a shiver of worry. He always had them when Venus aimed for the next conquest, but this time...

This time she was playing a dangerous game.

First, the Shitennou were the Senshi's equals and Venus was not used to dealing with equals that weren't her Senshi sisters - and even then, she was their leader... - or Serenity - who was her liege, so above her -, the closest thing was Prince Elpis, and everybody knew he had eyes only for his fiancèe, not to mention Venus had seen him embarrass himself so many times as children she'd never like him that way.

Second, General Kunzite was from Earth. People of the Golden Kingdom didn't mesh well with those of Silver Millennium, any attempt always went wrong.

Third, Hypnos had a horrible gut feeling. It was the way Venus spoke of General Kunzite, the gleam in her eyes, the clear admiration, the way she thought he could understand her duty and concerns. The idea he could relate to her, utterly foolish in Hypnos' opinion, but so solid to Venus.

Hypnos doubted the Earthling could even scratch the surface of the marvel Cytherea was.

If everyone fell in love with her beauty and brightness, Hypnos was one of the few aware she was far deeper than she wanted to appear.

But he knew trying to dissuade her was useless, so he kept silent.

* * *

Despite their differences, Hypnos and Cytherea seldom had real disagreements, let alone fights.

They argued, perhaps for the first time in a real brutal way, after she decided to send him to aid Earth's spies to understand what was going on.

Not because of the charge, Hypnos knew plenty well his duty and obeyed, but for the outcome of it.

Venus had entertained a relationship with General Kunzite for _months_. Long enough to have a travelling system built in secret for the two of them to meet, a different one than the one Princess Serenity used to meet with Prince Endymion.

They argued because it was too irresponsible, even for her - and for Hypnos to believe - but true nevertheless.

They argued because he didn't _want_ it to be real.

«A breach of security of that kind?! Did you go insane?»

«Mind your mouth, Hypnos! I am the leader of the Sailor Senshi, I know what I do»

«You clearly don't if you put the entire Silver Millennium at risk for what? Some passing crush? Your own lust?»

She slapped him and he immediately felt the magnitude of what had happened fall on him.

Venus had always put her duty above anyone and anything, herself included. His misstep, the words he wouldn't have said any other time, that had ended up woven in his silver tongue usually so measured, went out against his will and had revealed the ugliest truths neither wanted to face.

Cytherea had fallen in love for real with the South General. Never before she offered her side to such risks.

And Hypnos was jealous. Madly so, to the point of forgetting his place and not holding his tongue and temper.

Another time she would have admitted her incautious ministrations and he would have made her see his reasons calmly, the way they often did in the past.

Not that time.

He never looked up, ashamed at his lashing out and angry at his traitorous heart that hurt so badly, clenched in spires of pain as it was.

He didn't try to tell her the Earthlings couldn't be trusted, that the General was cunning and cold and probably was using her to get to Silver Millennium. He couldn't, not after witnessing with his own eyes the lovestruck looks Kunzite sent her way when he thought no one was looking.

Those would be more words out of jealousy and Hypnos... he knew this day was bound to come. He was supposed to accept it and not let his feelings get the best of him.

So he apologized and left, hoping to be able to push together the pieces of _his_ broken heart this time around.

* * *

Hypnos took the lead of espionage during the conflicts on Earth. Well, the part made with Silver Millennium troops, at least, because the Terran ones were under General Zoicite.

Was it instinct that he disliked the man from the first second? Or was it his own prejudice?

Hard to say, but the fact he had to work in close quarters with him, as well as with Mercury - and he was glad for that, at least Tethys was someone he always got along with - put him on the edge. Not to mention he wasn't used having to report to anyone but the Venusian Royals and, occasionally, to Queen Serenity through Artemis.

Antheros wasn't any more at ease, even if he covered it up with complaining everyone should recognize his beauty was above any of the Earthlings'. The only consolation left to Hypnos was that, at least, Antheros was still by Venus' side, for what was worth.

On his side, he had since despaired to find his way back to Cytherea's good grace.

He also was starting to feel this war was about to have a turn for the worst, the more intel he and his spies collected, the less the situation made sense.

Of course, he was correct in this.

It took a few stakeouts at what he believed to be the entrance of one of the enemy's secret bases, one too close for his taste to the fortress from where the Senshi and Shitennou, along with the Princes, lead the war, to find out more than a few good evidence of what was truly going on.

Without time to waste to deliver the last piece of info he gained, he had to rely on Icarus' fast wings to prevent the downfall of the whole army.

It wasn't enough: the cadet Prince of Uranus was taken down, too fast even for his famed speed.

Afterwards, when all went down, Hypnos would think of that moment as the one when the scale of the war tipped against them.

* * *

The day of the hasty retreat from Earth of Prince Endymion and the small part of his army and people still loyal to him stung as the most terrifying day of Silver Millennium.

So far, at least.

Hypnos and his spies had not been able to alert the Senshi that the Shitennou had betrayed their Prince siding by the usurper Beryl, she who led the waves of monsters that had terrified the populace of the Golden Kingdom. Nor that the war they fought was against something that Queen Serenity had seen from afar as an evil more ancient and dangerous than a simple human-led revolution.

Venus had not shed a single tear. She had been too busy protecting Serenity and fulfilling her wish to bring Endymion to safety, then with the task of encouraging her fellow Senshi to go over the betrayal they too had to suffer, to pity herself.

Hypnos didn't expect for her to come to him as always. He wasn't sure he had the right to hope so, at that point.

Besides, he wasn't convinced by the situation. There was something wrong with it, with the head-heel turn of the Shitennou. Too sudden, too unexpected.

Unreasonable. Irrational.

There had to be more about it.

But with an army of monsters and men getting closer and closer to attack the Silver Millennium any day, there was no time to ponder on it.

The Earth Prince needed protection as much as Serenity did, and it was clear at that point Queen Serenity was ready to accept Endymion in her family as her daughter's husband, as soon as the war would be over. As the future King, Endymion had the right to lead the Housekitennou, the elite force that existed since the ancient times of their Solar System, that in a way paralleled to the Earth's Shitennou, an old use that was re-introduced for the occasion.

«Aside from my Senshi sisters, there is no one I trust more than you» Venus told Hypnos and Antheros, an unusual formality in her demeanour, «The Queen asked us Senshi to choose the new Housekitennou. I'm naming both of you»

«We're supposed to protect _you_ » Antheros opposed, for once not a glimpse of a smile on his face.

«He's more important. If he dies, the Earth will be final prey to darkness and Serenity will never recover. The whole Solar System is at risk. I need you to accept»

They bowed, not before exchanging a worried look.

Antheros would take the primary title of Pyrite, Hypnos would get the name of Bornite, one often shared between Venus and Saturn's Kings, depending on the times.

It was a bit upsetting since Hypnos had no Saturnian blood - as far as he knew - but Saturn only hosted the Sleeping Princess and a few guards at that point, and none of them could or would leave the planet for such a task, while the other Saturnians that lived in Silver Millennium weren't up to take the title, not even the brother of the late Queen Hekate, wherever he was, stepped in for his right to it.

Still, Hypnos had no idea how to lead armies in a real war, his charge until then had been on the quieter side of the chessboard, working from the corridors of the Castles in darkness and secrecy, with words and occasional small melee weapons. His very power wasn't suitable for brawls and large-scale fights, unlike Antheros'.

He figured his usefulness would come after the war was won.

He would have never guessed there would be no victory for either part.

* * *

There was something wrong with the attack. Hypnos had this nagging feeling, the upsetting pull at the back of his head that was completely different from the adrenaline rush of the fight or the tightening in his mind when he used his power.

Before he could realize, Elpis had shouted it, clearing the fog and unveiling the trick their enemies had used to lure them out and leave the Royals next to defenceless.

He should have known when he scanned the enemy army in search of the Shitennou and didn't see a trace of them.

Stupidly, he thought they had decided to show up later, a grand entrance or something to taunt them.

But no, he had heard, if not seen, how the four Generals were always on the first line with their armies, so why it had to be Elpis to figure out what and why?

Because, of course, Hypnos was not used to fight and think at the same time, that wasn't how he was trained like.

They ran in, leaving the thick of the army to protect the population, only the Housekitennou rushed to their charges - no, charge, their duty was to protect Prince Endymion, but old habits can't die in a handful of days... - only to find a trail of fight and death.

Pushing forward, beyond the buzzing garden of Jupiter's fight, over the frozen wasteland of Mercury's ice, away from the ashen remains of Mars' flames, up to the entrance of the Castle...

Hypnos stopped to watch the web of golden chains that trapped enemies of every kind, riddled with holes caused by, he was certain, the Venus Beam, and hesitated only to ran faster because the air was too still for a fight to be still on and he worried what they'd find upstairs.

There were fragments of chains on the ground, golden like the hair of their owner. Venus' long locks and torn bow were the only things visible of her crouched form.  
Running on instinct, both Hypnos and Antheros went to her, finding she was hunched over the Sacred Sword, plunged all the way to the hilt in Kunzite's chest and down the marble floor in what must have been a terrible effort, physically and psychologically.

«Venus. Cytherea, dearest sister, you can let go» Antheros exhorted her and a pitiful sob escaped her split lips.

They helped her get up, taking note of all her wounds with half a mind for it was her eyes the most concerning part. As soon as she tore them from Kunzite's form, along with the Sacred Sword which could have been glued to her hands for how tight was her hold on it, she had turned to the open door and they all understood why she looked so devastated and lifeless.

The Prince and Princess were both dead. The other Inner Senshi already inches within the clutches of Death too.

Elpis' shout at that sight was both deafening and heartbreaking, but they all were suffering for Serenity was like a sister to them all, their precious, radiant Princess who was the epitome of goodness.

Hypnos did his best to analyze the situation, rather than listen to the despair of his friends and the farewells to their masters.

Venus must have been fighting Kunzite when Serenity faced death, when her sisters-in-arms were hurt and bleeding, feeling powerless and desperate for the fight to end so she could help those she loved the most. Alone, more than ever, against the man she loved, on top of that.

And he had been too far to help. It mattered little that he was there now, when everyone she cherished was gone: he wasn't there when it mattered the most. He had failed her.

Hypnos felt Venus cling to his arm to stand straighter, a tad of willpower flowing back in her eyes.

«We need to go. The enemy is still alive. We can't let her get to the Queen or take the Silver Crystal» Venus said.

«You can't fight in this condition...» they tried to make her reason.

«There's nothing else I can do» she replied and detached herself from both her former Lieutenants, neither understanding if it was desperation or sense of duty speaking there.

The others moved too towards the Throne Room following Elpis' battle cry, ready to fight Beryl for as long as they could, even when the woman stopped being a human being and gathered in herself an amount of dark energy that alone could swallow them all.

More monsters poured in, forcing them to fight harder and harder to defend themselves and each other. Hypnos took more than a blow aimed to Venus, but he didn't care, not even when her eyes enlarged at the sight of his wounds increasing, not even when one of the monsters stunned him and left him deafened and unable to even try to use his power, not that he could in the first place for those Earthlings-turned-monsters were unable to think or speak and he'd never get to control them.

It didn't matter, in the end.

If it was their last standing, so be it.

They didn't stop fighting, using every trick and breath they had and were repaid with the sight of Queen Serenity joining them after what felt like an eternity but could have been mere minutes, the Moon Scepter extended with the Silver Crystal on top, glowing of such brilliance to chase away the closest darkness.

Hypnos fell to his knees at the exact moment the Queen started to seal Metalia, his bleeding ears preventing him from hearing anything. He had his sight only, and a look at the Sacred Sword revealed it was slowly losing its power, but Venus stood, certain in her will to fight to until her last moments and he never loved her more, and more desperately, as he realized neither of them would come out that fight alive.

He willed himself to stay awake until the light of the Silver Crystal faded and Venus let the Sword, dull and gray and void of power, fall beside her, wishing he could hear her last words as he caught her before she could hit her head on the ground with the last of his strengths.  
It was over. He wished he was able to tell her, but her eyes were closed and the Sword was disappearing, the only confirmation he needed as his heart broke all over again of a new and different pain.

He closed his eyes too, holding her close.

It was all done. Nothing he could hear, nothing he wanted to see, nothing he would say or feel beyond the all-consuming pain.

When Sailor Saturn swung her Glaive, he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive and I'm recovering, even if a lot slower than I'd like, please be patient if you're following DoMaH, I promise I'll come back to that as soon as I can.
> 
> Only one chapter left (plus one bonus) and I'll mark this story as complete ^-^


	8. Saturn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou Katsuki - Cratos (personification of strength)  
> Tomoe Hotaru - Macaria (goddess of blessed death)
> 
> Aizawa Shouta - Coeus (god of farsight)

_**Saturn** _   
_**The fairytale gone wrong** _

It had started with punishment, in his early years in the Phobos' Dragons. Insubordination, his commander said, as if he wasn't aware Cratos was the best in the regiment and his fighting choices were the best for the situation.

He could have gotten out of it, if he hadn't answered so brutally to his superiors. But Cratos never was one to apologize, not when he was right.

Since everyone knew there was no making him bow to anyone but the Royals and, maybe, his first trainer-supervisor, this latter was called to pick his punishment.

Coeus looked unassuming, quite plain in clothing and features, with unkempt dark hair and eternally tired eyes. Some said it was because he had seen too much in his past, and maybe there was a part of truth in that, but Cratos, having been his student, knew it was more a consequence of his power to block other's abilities by watching them. This kind of power could come from none other than Saturn, although no one knew much about him or his past.

Cratos didn't expect for his first mentor to be asked to handle his punishment, nor to see him again after he had managed to become one of the Dragons.

«What kind of mess did you end up in this time?» was the teacher's tired greeting.

Cratos looked aside with a scoff «My superior is a presumptuous idiot who can't admit my strategy is better than his»

Coeus crossed his arms «Explain»

And the young man did, much to the other's amusement. After a while, no praises but no corrections, Coeus scratched his neck.

«You'll have to be punished for your lack of respect all the same. You may have the best points in the universe, but with that temper of yours no one will be willing to listen»

«Whatever. I won't change my mind»

Coeus sighed «I know. That's why I proposed to send you for the next check on Titan Castle as punishment. A few days away from active duty...»

«And a task no one wants to do» Cratos grumbled.

Titan Castle was the royal palace of Saturn, the place where the Soldier of Destruction resided in eternal sleep. They said that the awakening of Sailor Saturn would mean the end of Silver Millennium and everybody was afraid to do that trip and be the one to announce the end of their Solar System.

Some even said the Castle was inhabited by the spirits of the late King and Queen of Saturn, and that was why Saturnians moved to the Inner Planets, but then it wouldn't explain why _every_ populace of the Outer System did so too.

Cratos thought all of it was stupid. Spirits can't touch the living and, if his world was ending, he sure as hell would like to know. Living in ignorance and not being able to fight, _that_ would be the most frightening thing to him.

But the rest of Silver Millennium, even consummated warriors, refused often to do that trip, so in the years it has become both a legend and a punishment for the unruly youth. Truth to be told, it wasn't a scheduled occurrence, so superiors only did it when something was wrong or there was someone to put back in line, like in this case.

So he accepted without much fuss. It was better than being put on laundry duty, anyway.

* * *

Cratos wasn't one for architecture, but even he had to recognize there was something incredible about Titan Castle, may it be the atmosphere of it or the complex of turrets and staircases that revolved around the main building, not unlike the Planet's own rings.

The entrance was surveilled by a single guard with a bird head and black feathers over a human body, cloaked in black and purple garb.  
«The rule inside is: silence» a voice said when Cratos approached, not from the bird-man, but his shadow, which emerged from the middle of the cape.

Pretending to be unfazed by the event, Cratos nodded and asked if there was more.

«The eternal darkness protects the slumber of our Lady of Death, she shall not be disturbed» the guardian in flesh and feathers added, his voice similar to the shadow but more baritone «The way has now enough light for you not to get lost. Follow the path or you'll be lost in eternal darkness» he added.

Cratos followed the man-bird's indication towards the entrance, where the faint light of purple gems lit the floor and walls of a single dark corridor and its twists to let him go forward without the worry of walking into something. Stairs and turns, coated with the same dim purple light and immersed in unnerving silence.

The dark path led, at the very end, to a huge door of the same gemstone-like material that lit the way there.

Without hesitation, Cratos pushed the door and entered.

The room was even less lit than the corridor, the only distinguishable thing was an elevated bed whereupon lied the famed Soldier of Silence, Sailor Saturn.  
His job was done, she was still there, still sleeping, no need to do more, but Cratos, after an exhausting trip and what felt like an eternal walk in the dark, was unsatisfied.

Was that it? Did they ship him all the way to Saturn for just that?

No way. Now that he was there, he wanted to take a good look at this princess, so he entered the room and approached the bed-altar.

The light was not enough to distinguish her features, but Cratos had a trick on his own: the explosions he could set from his hands would serve as a source of light if he kept them low and continuous enough.

A low string of "pop"s later and he could see her.

She looked... young. Younger than Princess Serenity, with skin paler than any he ever saw, almost translucent, made even starker by the contrast with her raven black hair, cut short and regular.

Beautiful, nothing to say, he could admit that. But in her sleeping face there was some sadness, a kind of subdued hurt.

«Tsk» he couldn't but say «What a shitty life. Sleeping all time and if you'll ever wake, you'll have to die with all of us»

He didn't know what prompted him to speak. Perhaps the silence was too unnerving, or the ridiculousness of the situation was too much, maybe he was just upset the famed Soldier of Destruction everyone feared looked so tiny and pretty. A lithe thing of beauty, trapped in eternal sleep, until the day she was going to destroy Silver Millennium and end all their lives, her own included.

Sounded like a fairytale gone wrong.

« _It is unfortunate, I agree_ » a female voice answered and he jumped back from where he stood, one hand ready to blast the intruder, the other to his dagger, ruby eyes scanning the room for any enemy.

« _I don't like it either. Sleep and silence trap me, like duty and loneliness trap the rest of my companions_ » the voice went on as if nothing happened.

It took Cratos a split second to realize the voice was in his own head. A second more to realize...

«Princess Saturn?» he asked.

He could _feel_ the nod of approval in his head. He turned again towards the sleeping girl.

« _I'm sorry I scared you,_ » she said « _Erebos doesn't allow much talking, his Shadow is more talkative than he is and any soldier or dignitary that was sent here before just gave a look inside and ran away. No one stays, let alone speaks_ » she added, the tinge of sad resignation in her voice altered by a bit of mirth at the end.

«Why the f... the bird-head doesn't keep you company? High Fires, why don't your people live here?» he barely caught his tongue from cursing, aware he was still talking with one of the Royals.

« _Saturn is not as hospitable as it used to be long ago. Then it came hurt, fear, prejudice. Perhaps the hope I'll never wake, so their lives can continue eternally_ »

«And are you okay with that?»

« _Such is my duty_ » was the stern reply « _But, please, now that you're here, tell me... how is Silver Millennium?_ »

«You don't know?»

« _My mind can barely reach out from my body to the confines of this floor, the borders of Titan Castle are my greatest extent_ » she explained « _I never got to see anything outside ever since I was proclaimed the next Sailor Saturn. My very existence is tied to my sleep_ »

«It's fucking unfair» he exclaimed, then, aware of his bad mouth he started a half-apology, but he met a soft, gentle laugh in reply.

« _I don't mind. It means you're spontaneous. Now, please, tell me_ »

Hesitantly, he started to describe what he recalled of the Moon Court, from the few times he went there since he left it to get his more serious training, then added things about anything he thought she could find interesting from around the System, often prompted by her questions.

He was fast surprised by how witty and sharp she was, how her curiosities challenged his knowledge - and he was pretty smart himself, if he said so - and how her observations were often on point.

Cratos didn't realize how long he stood there, talking to the witty sleeping warrior but, at some point, he had to remind himself he was supposed to go back.

She didn't complain when he said so. Like in any other moment of their conversation, he could perceive her feelings, even the hint of a sad smile when she bid him farewell.

«I'll be back» he said, without even thinking.

She had asked nothing of the sort, content enough with what was given her. Had she begged him to stay or come back his spirit of contradiction would have made him refuse, for he couldn't stand to be forced or obliged. But this, it was so damn unfair and he couldn't stand the thought everyone accepted it. Even more so: if everyone was fine with this, he couldn't be.

« _You're not obliged to,_ » she said, uncertain « _You already did so much, I can't thank you enough. And I know Saturn is not pleasant..._ »

«I said I'll be back. Someone has to check on you, it may as well be me»

She stayed quiet for a long moment, but he could feel her happy hesitance.

«I want to do it» he added.

« _Then, until next time_ »

* * *

What had started with punishment, a chore, became soon a habit.

As soon as he came back, he was asked merely if the Soldier of Silence was still asleep, no one showed any clue she could interact with her visitors and Cratos never said a word.

The next time he heard it was time to send someone to Titan Castle, he volunteered.

«Really, man?» Alexiares asked, scratching the base of his red spiky hair.

Alexiares had been his sparring partner in the Phobos' Dragons for a while at that point, one of the few people whose power allowed him to take the force of his explosions without getting any damage, never refusing any task as he was driven by the will to prove himself.

Cratos low-key considered him a friend. The other argued he was his _best_ friend.

Despite that, Cratos never told his real reasons, not even to him.

«I was sent there for punishment. It's a boring trip, but if no one has enough balls to do it, I can» he said instead.

«So manly» Alexiares praised, not afraid to admit he'd have troubles to do the same.

* * *

The visits went on, sometimes closer, other times longer stretches of time had to pass before he could go to Titan Castle.

Princess Saturn was always happy when he arrived and he was eager to get there and upset to leave. Every time he retold what went on in Silver Millennium, but little by little she started to ask about more trivial things. How was the life of people, what training he did, if he had a family and how were his friends like. Increasingly personal questions Cratos found himself not against answering to.

« _Cratos?_ » she asked one time « _You call your friends by name, can you do the same for me? Not "Princess" or "Sailor Saturn", just Macaria_ »

It was a genuine, innocent question, so he had no idea why it sent him in a frenzy. His heart leapt more than a few times and he was unable to calm it down and he couldn't speak for a solid moment.

The given names of the Royals were important. They had meanings and history and power. Using them meant a familiarity no one was normally allowed to have.  
All of sudden, for the very first time, he felt the full extent of her sadness hitting him.

« _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a thing. I can't call myself your friend, I put you in an embarrassing position. My apology, forget what I..._ »

«It's fine, Macaria» he interrupted, the name rolling out his tongue with a gentleness he didn't know he had in himself «It's wrong you have no one else but me who can call you by your name»

« _I feel lucky I have you, now_ »

Fucking unfair. She couldn't say this kind of things and really believe them!

He wasn't the best, not yet at least, and she deserved more. She deserved life and freedom and real friends, to be cherished and courted. If she was awake he could...  
He shook himself out that thought.

What was he thinking? Lucky him he knew how to keep his mouth shut.

Who knew what she could have thought otherwise?

* * *

«Man, I still don't understand why you keep going there» Alexiares said one day.

«There?» Elpis asked, «Where are you going, Tos?»

«None of your business, Princeling»

Alexiares replied in his place: «Cratos has been going to Saturn for the checks for years now»

«Oh» the green boy replied «I visited Charon Castle a while ago. I guess Titan Castle must be just as gloomy»

It was easy to forget Elpis was one of the Royals, he who was a wisp of a kid and never showed any of the powers his equals had, even if he was a cadet he had the right to visit _any_ Castle, if he so wanted.

«It's quiet,» Cratos said, shoulders hunched «Dark and quiet»

Elpis hummed to himself, then asked: «You've seen Princess Saturn?»

«She's still sleeping» Cratos replied with a grimace, a reflex at that point. After all the times he said that to anyone who asked in fear of a different answer, the words had started to leave a sour taste in his mouth.

Elpis, bless his smart but stupid green head, gave his friend a weird look, but said nothing.

Good, because Cratos wasn't ready to deal with whatever feelings he had caught. He was a warrior, this thing wasn't supposed to have a place in his life.

But as much as he tried to remind himself those trips were some kind of self-imposed duty, it took nothing from the stirring in his heart.

* * *

The more time passed, the more he wished he could just wake her up.

Not that he'd be able to, the spell upon the Guardian of Death was too strong to be lifted and even if not, that would mean the destruction of _everything_.

Still, his anger grew every passing year. Even after he became the leader of the Phobos' Dragons, even after he was admitted in the High Council.

Good thing, then, that the Dragons were sent to Earth to help Prince Endymion contain a threat of monsters.

The only thing Cratos didn't keep into account was that he would be unable to travel to Saturn while he was at war. It made his already terrible temper even worse, to the point he worried Alexiares and put Achlys in the kind of nosy mood only Venusians could come up with.

Achlys was one of the best fighters in the army, one with the ability to secern acid from her pink body itself, but she was also physically strong and capable, a deadly combination that left uncautious adversaries molten specks on the ground. Not to mention, she had a penchant for sticking her nose in other people's business.

It was natural that Achlys was the first to notice his bad mood and the only one to have to courage to poke. Repeatedly, all despite knowing of his temper.

«So, Cratos, who is the lover you left at home?»

«The fuck are you talking about?» the commander replied harshly.

«I know this kind of behaviour» the girl reprised, unfazed «You're terrible because you are too far from your lover. Come on, tell me who...»

«Shut the fuck up. I have no lover»

«Uhm. That's worse than I thought. You're in love but you're not that sure of the other's feelings and, of course, you can't check from here...»

«I don't give a damn what you think» he moved to go away from the obnoxious woman, but she wasn't going to give up.

«Suit yourself, but you're not damaging yourself only» she reprimanded, bubbly demeanour left aside «The more reckless you are, the more danger you end up in, the worse chances _we all_ have to go back home in one piece. I'm sure your beloved would rather have you back victorious and undamaged and so do we, but do as you please»

Once alone, Cratos scoffed. He was sure Macaria wouldn't care or mind what state he came back to, she likely didn't even know there was a conflict ongoing, so for sure she wasn't worried for _him_. It stung a little, but it wasn't important, he said to himself.

Then, why in the Universe did he think of Macaria when Achlys insinuated he had a lover?

Fighting was his life and his underlings depended on him. Everything else came second.

Actually, there was _nothing_ else. He repeated that to himself times and times again until he was convinced.

But he still wished she was awake.

* * *

After the betrayal of the Shitennou, Silver Millennium troops retired from Earth, bringing Prince Endymion and the few ones not under the enemy's control to safety.

There was no way of knowing when the war was going to reach the Moon, so Cratos couldn't leave, one because he could be needed anytime, two because Queen Serenity ordered for the best fighters to reunite so an elite of them would become the guards of Prince Endymion in place of his Shitennou.

Queen Serenity seemed to have accepted the reality that her daughter and the Earth Prince wanted to be together, so there was a high chance - and equally high hopes - that at the end of the war they were going to get married, making the first real bond between Earth and Moon with the joining of the crowns.

That meant Prince Endymion was going to co-rule Silver Millennium, hence becoming his guard _now_ meant becoming equal to the Inner Senshi in a near future without having to marry into Royalty.

A chance no one would miss.

But taking the name Aragonite, becoming one of the re-instituted Housekitennou, vowing to be the defence of the Prince, meant his self-appointed duty to check on Sailor Saturn was over.

He never spoke of it. He had another trouble since Elpis had taken the title of Malachite with the leadership of the Housekitennou for having saved the Prince's life while on Earth.

Being bested by one who never looked he could be a decent fighter and never had had power on his own was, in Cratos' not-so-humble opinion, the _worst_ , especially when he _had_ to admit he was a good leader.

Between that sudden shift in his life and with the new phase of the war coming closer, Macaria had to be pushed aside in his mind.

Not that she was there in the first place, duh.

* * *

Eventually, his unexpressed wish came true in the worst of ways.

The war they had recklessly thought they were winning had taken another turn. The Housekitennou and the rest of Silver Millennium's army managed to destroy the hoarde of monsters and even some of their horrifying leaders, but when they realized the whole frontal attack was just a trap to get behind them and attack the Royals directly, they had run back to the Moon Castle, to face the worst sight.

Cratos watched the utter devastation around the once perfect building, blood smeared on the few survived flowers of the garden, now reduced to fuming wreckage. The air was still thick from static where, forward, they found the beaten-up body of Nephrite, to which Alexiares didn't even spare a glance for, not even of pity.

A large path of ice had to be destroyed to get to the steps of the Castle. They found Zoicite drown in it and anyone with eyes could see the satisfaction in Koios' eyes, before the urgency of the search came back in full force.

The floor got full of ashes moving forward, a smear of red all over the white staircase going up, past the charred remains of what could only have been Jadeite, the molten iron of daggers mixed up with the burnt skin and blood. If Meleager stepped on what remained of his limbs in running up, following the blood trail, no one would mention it.

But then...

The small exaltation at seeing the worst of their enemies dead crumbled in horror.

The crowd had reached the porch that led inside and got stuck there, tied by golden chains all over around, most with necks snapped or hanged from the balcony and columns.

Venus was at the center of it, the Sacred Sword embed in Kunzite's chest, who lied with eyes open but unseeing.

She didn't look in much better shape, her body bent forward, littered with wounds. Her eyes had dulled and she was turned towards the inside, at the next staircase where her sisters-in-arms lied, barely alive anymore.

Antheros and Hypnos ran by her side, supporting her and she seemed to regain a bit of awareness, in the worst way, for her gaze ran to the entrance door and she let out a painful sigh.

Beyond... the worst vision of all.

Princess Serenity was there. Lying on the ground, hand in hand with Prince Endymion.

Unmoving, both of them.

A sword lied abandoned on the side, her once pristine dress tainted in red.

The loud clang of Elpis' sword falling to the floor accompanied his shout of pain and grief as the cadet Prince reached his sister. He screamed why and how and what along with his sister's name.

It awoke the Housekitennou from the shock, each reaching out for their respective leader. Cratos turned the other way, deafened himself at what were, he was certain, the goodbyes of the Inner Princesses to their Lieutenants.

No one could have taken them out their anger and sorrow now, if not the clamour from the other room, and he focused on _that_.

The Earthlings were pouring inside from another entrance, held back by some of the remaining Silver Millennium troops, led by Asteria and a few others of the Court. The Housekitennou ran to their help because they had lost much, but they couldn't lose _everything_ , not without a fight.

The unhinged door of the Throne Room, down the corridor, left the sight clear to see a red-haired woman approaching the throne uncaring of, if not pleased by, the ruckus around her.

Cratos launched himself in and blasted her away from the place that wasn't hers.

«Get the fuck away from there, bitch»

The woman, Beryl the usurper, replied with bitter, evil laughter, moving as if his attack had been a bare nuisance «You're nothing» she taunted «None of you is. This tyranny is over. The Princess lead you to death and she killed herself not to face her guilt»

«Liar!» Elpis screamed from the back, sword back in his hands and a feral gaze «It was you! Beryl! You shall die!»

Elpis attacked and they all followed, even when Beryl turned into a much larger being, fueled by dark power, when more monsters came out to attack, when they knew they were at disadvantage.

They fought and were rebutted once, twice, as many times as they could get back up they did, but where the Sailor Senshi could have done nothing, what chances had they? But that was thinking like losers, and Cratos was nothing of the sort.

He went on, cursed and screamed with all he had, shaky legs and arms hurting like never before.

The Queen and the Silver Crystal could be their only hope, but her Majesty wasn't in sight yet.

None of the young ones there remembered to have ever seen the Silver Crystal in action, although the legend was known: the Silver Crystal's power was immeasurable, but needed time.

At last, the Queen came.

In her hands, the famed Moon-shaped sceptre turned into a long staff on which glowed the Silver Crystal, in front of which monsters and evil men cowered and dissolved.  
Her beautiful visage was tearstained, but her gaze was firm.

Behind her, Venus was the last standing, the Sacred Sword slowly turning into grey stone. On shaky legs, she stood with her Queen, and so did Elpis and whoever was still alive.

Light so bright it blinded everyone overpoured from the Crystal, the whole Palace was invested in it. Beryl, or whatever the being that had controlled her was, screamed in the most inhuman of screeches.

«In the name of the Moon, begone, Metalia!» the Queen ordered and the being of darkness screeched and cursed them all but ultimately vanished.

Then all was silent and still.

Until they all turned at the Queen, she smiled... and out her hands the sceptre, now small and opaque, fell with a cling and the Silver Crystal was nowhere in sight anymore.

«Mother!» Elpis ran towards her, catching her lithe frame before she could fall to the ground, helping her lie down, muttering about getting help and all would be fine, even if it was clear nothing would be fine.

A little further, Venus fell to her knees, deaf to the calls of her name. The Sacred Sword disappeared from her side as Hypnos cradled her stilling frame.

Had they won?

Metalia was sealed away, at cost of the Queen's life. The Moon Princess and the Earth Prince were dead, and so were the Inner Senshi.

Without their power to nurture and protect the respective kingdoms, the Planets were doomed to perish in a handful of years or less.

It didn't feel like winning.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly caught by a new flash of light coming from the Prayers' Room.

No one knew what it meant and they could only watch, mesmerized.

Three lights fell from the sky and shone from inside: yellow, aqua and ruby. Then a fourth, purple, descended straight from where Cratos knew by heart was Saturn.

He understood.

The end was there.

There was nothing to do but watch: Sailor Saturn stepped out shortly after, her lilac fuku richer than those of the Inners and her famed weapon in hands, the Silence Glaive, was taller than herself.

Still tiny, still beautiful, awake for the first time in too long for a single, last moment.

Her eyes were purple.

Cratos knew because he searched for them. He barely heard the despair of his companions, or the passionate plea from Elpis, who begged her not to intervene, to let them try and rebuild over.

Cratos was looking at Saturn's eyes, finally open and so, so cold.

She kept looking at the green-haired man as if she couldn't understand his words, or didn't care about them. Not even the cadet Prince of Silver Millennium could stop the Soldier of Silence.

«Elpis» Cratos called his friend's given name for the first time in a long time and put a hand on his shoulder «That's it. It's over»

His old friend turned commander shook his head and cried, that old annoying habit that that day had a real reason to be.

Cratos looked back at Saturn - Macaria, she was Macaria to him for so long, but not _quite_ right now - and saw her staring back. It was a fleeting moment, but her severe stance softened a little, and he could feel the utterly devastating sadness coming from her, the momentous happiness for that single moment, the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

«Death always comes. It has to, for Rebirth to start» she said, none of the curious warmth in her voice, no softness. Only the stance of a warrior, the decisiveness of a goddess.

She closed her eyes while swinging the Glaive. Cratos didn't. He kept looking at her, even when everyone screamed or cried, even when everything was covered in purple light and started to turn to dust, even when the ground broke and shattered. Even when any sound was lost in deafening silence and there was no air to breathe.

When she opened her eyes again, it was Macaria, soft, gentle, full of sorrow, looking back, and in the deafening silence of those last moments, she smiled.

« _Until next time, my dearest_ »

He didn't reply. He couldn't: nothing of his physical body responded to him any longer. His consciousness faded too.

Silver Millennium was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> But not quite! I have a small bonus chapter with a little surprise coming next which will be the tie to the Dream Arc in DoMaH, which this story is a prequel of.
> 
> Have nice holidays (or a nice December, if you don't celebrate) and stay safe!


	9. Bonus chapter - Elysion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helios (personification of the Sun)  
> Eos (personification of dawn)

_**Elysion** _

Helios felt the exact moment his Prince fell in love with the Moon Princess. The side of Elysion blessed by his strength glowed brighter and stronger, for the Golden Crystal reacted positively to the happiness and love of its Master.

His little sister, Eos, was curious about the phenomenon, and as the good brother and Elysion's High Priest he was, he made sure to answer.

«Elysion is tied to Earth. One could say our home is the pulsing heart of the planet, and the Earth is tied to Prince Endymion through the Golden Crystal. When the Prince's heart is full and strong, the Golden Crystal gets stronger with him»

«Is it because he got of age? Will I be stronger too when I'll grow older?» she wondered.

Helios smiled «You will, but it's not only that. The Prince got stronger because his heart is full of love. Love is powerful, it fuels dreams like nothing else»

Eos seemed happy with the answer and ran away to play with Pegasus, her brother's steed.

The High Priest of Elysion surveyed his charge with a sense of dread in his heart.

True, the Prince's love made them all stronger, but the brightest lights call for greater evils.

He made sure the barriers of Elysion would be ready, should anything happen. Just in case.

* * *

Eos was a curious little thing. Being one of the few residents of Elysion, she never met anyone other than her brother and the Maenads, the priestesses that lived with them.

She knew of the outside world through people's dreams, for Elysion was the land where all dreams of the Solar System gathered.

She had her favourites, even if she wasn't supposed to: as the next in line to the charge of High Priestess, her duty would be to protect all dreams the same way, for they all were precious, but there were some she loved more anyway. The ones with animals, to say, always so funny and cute, and the ones with cotton-candy clouds that seemed so sweet.

And there was one that was her absolute favourite: the ones with the Green Knight with a cape of crystal stars and the large sword and gentle smile. It was a complex dream, in which the Green Knight walked around, and explored places, but, most importantly, he helped people, held their hands, received their hugs and exchanged other symbols of affection and love.

Eos loved to follow his trips that she thought were all around the Earth, but she wasn't quite sure because Earth looked different when the Green Knight dreamt of it rather than when other people of Earth dreamt it.

But, one day, this changed too. The Green Knight oneiric Earth matched more and more the ones of the others but never stopped being more bright and beautiful than any other.

It made her wish she could visit it too.

Except, Helios said it was not possible. Beings of Elysion were different than those on Earth, people of the Golden Kingdom would be scared by her white hair and amber eyes, and of her little horn more than all the rest combined. He said it with sadness in his eyes, and Eos wondered if maybe he wished to go to Earth too.

But...

Sometimes, Helios did go to Earth. To speak with the Prince, although not often.

Eos wanted so much to visit Earth she waited eagerly for a day her brother would have one of his meetings to follow his route in secret. She remembered to bring a cape with a hood to cover her head and slipped in behind Helios before the magical door closed.

She ended up in a nice garden, full of crimson roses on dark green stems. Curious thing: the stems never had this many thorns, back in Elysion, and were much darker here. She almost wounded herself with those.

The sky was cloudy, too. She wondered how many different things she could discover in the short time she had.

She strolled around the garden, watched the different flowers, felt the smells of water and earth and wind, which was a bit cold that day, only to pass through a gate to yet another garden with different plants and then another gate that gave out on a road full of people and things, many of which she seldom ever saw, others more well-known to her.

Eos walked around, curious of everything.

Distracted as she was, she didn't notice how far she had gotten from where she came and found she didn't remember the way back. She started to look left and right, suddenly scared of not being able to find her way home, not knowing what to do.

She felt her eyes moist and lips salty, finding tears on her face. She had never cried before, because never before she had been upset in such a way.

It was a terrible feeling, her eyes hurt and so did her throat and from her nose came a strange sound.

«Hello. Are you lost?» a gentle voice asked, with something familiar about it.

Eos looked up to meet the green eyes and freckled face of a young man with a light green cape with hood. Hesitantly, she nodded.

«Do you know where your home is? Or where your family works, maybe?»

Talking about Elysion to anyone but the Earth Royal family was forbidden, Helios had said, but she could say: «My big brother had to speak with the Prince today»

«Ah, so we may be able to find him at the Palace, if he's still there!» the green-eyed one smiled and offered his hand «It's a good start. Come on, I know the way»

Eos took the offered hand and got up, managing to see a lock of green hair tucked under his hood before he rose to his full height too.

He started to talk, said his name was Elpis and asked hers, complimenting it, told her that he was going to the Palace too, praised her for having a nice cape with a useful, large hood that was just perfect for that day since it looked like it was about to rain and many other things that put her at ease. Little by little, she recognized the gate she came from and left his hand to retrace the steps to the second gate where she would find the magic door to go home.

«Hey, where are you going? The entrance door is this way...»

«I came from there» she replied, then remembered manners and curtsied «Thank you, you accompanied me this way»

«Sure, it was my pleasure» he seemed unconvinced «Are you sure you can find your brother on your own?»

She nodded.

«Alright, then» he bowed a bit «It was a pleasure to have this nice walk with you, lady Eos»

Eos chuckled - how silly when people did that, was that the reason why dreamers found it so interesting? - and ran away, in search of her door, feeling safe now that she was on the Palace's grounds.

Except, despite she found the second gate and walked all the way to the roses, she couldn't find it.

Once again, panic rose in her, and once again it was the now known voice to help her.

«Oh, it's you again. You didn't find your brother yet?» Elpis asked, coming out from behind one of the bushes.

She wanted to cry again. The door was gone, how was she was going to go back home?

«Hey, it's okay, we'll find him... ah, Endymion!»

It was the Prince's name! Eos perked up, the hood falling from her head and she saw him, tall and handsome and gentle-looking, just like she pictured him to be. His blue eyes widened ever so slightly for a second, going back to soft and kind soon.

«I found her not far from the Palace, I think she's lost. Her name is Eos» Elpis told him, then pinched his chin at the sight of her horn «I never knew Earth people had Unicities too»

«They're rare, but there are some» Endymion answered, never taking his gaze from the little girl «But I think this young lady isn't quite from around here. Am I correct?»

Hesitantly, Eos nodded.

Endymion dropped to his knee, ignoring the curious looks Elpis was sending his way and giving his full attention to the girl «Does Helios know you're here?»

She chocked back a sniff «My big brother doesn't know, your Highness»

«Do you know it's dangerous to come here alone? There are bad things happening those days»

«I'm s-sorry, Sire...»

«Enough, Endymion. She's scared enough as it is» Elpis intervened before she could start crying again «Do you know her family?»

«I do. I can see her on her way home» he outstretched his hands for her to take «I didn't mean to scare you, Lady Eos. It's my duty to worry for my people and I was concerned for your wellbeing, as I am certain your brother is as well. One day, I promise you'll be free to visit Earth at your leisure, but you have to be patient and wait for me to fix some things, so your travels can be safe and happy. Can you promise me you won't come again before that day?»

«When will it be?»

«Soon, I hope» Endymion answered «I'll tell your brother to take you here then, you have my word»

She nodded «And you have mine, Your Highness. Thank you»

Despite the confusion, Elpis smiled at her when she turned his way, the solemn promise brightened her face. Endymion gestured him to wait for any explanation and made sure Helios was called immediately.

The High Priest of Elysion was there soon, relief erasing any other emotion from his stance. He had enough self-control to greet both princes with a curt bow before dropping to his knee to check on his sister, who latched to his chest.

«Are you going to scold her?» Elpis asked, worriedly.

«It was a good scare to us both. I'm sure Eos learned her lesson» Helios got up and faced the Moon Prince «Thank you, Prince Elpis, for helping her»

«No thanks needed, it was the right thing to do» the other assured with a wide smile.

«You're a Prince too?» Eos looked at him wide-eyed.

«Ah, yes, I am» he scratched his neck, making his hood fall and reveal his verdant curls.

«He's the Moon Prince, Princess Serenity's brother» Endymion added.

She took a good look at him and, if possible, her amber eyes got even wider «You're the Green Knight! Oh, your dreams are so beautiful!»

«My dreams?» Elpis looked at the other two men with some perplexity.

Endymion nodded, not after a look at the High Priest «Helios and Eos come from Elysion. It's a sacred place where all dreams gather and are protected by our High Priests, like Helios»

«Oh! That's a beautiful job. Will you do that too, Eos?»

«I already help my brother» she proudly affirmed.

«She does» Helios confirmed «In this regard, it's time for us to go. We've been away for too long»

Eos' face clouded over for a moment, then she curtsied «Goodbye, Prince Endymion, Your Highness. Goodbye, Prince Elpis. I wish we'll see each other again!»

«Me too, Eos. Take good care of my dreams!» Elpis answered with a radiant smile.

«I will!»

* * *

Eos knew she should have never done it, but when the Dream of Prince Elpis disappeared she panicked and ran to the magic door on her own.

She should have never disobeyed her brother, nor broken her promise to Prince Endymion to not come to Earth until he called for her, but she was worried and scared and did it anyway.

A lifetime later, with the knowledge of her first short life enriched with the stories of her elders, she'd think the misfortunes that befell on her in the earliest years of her second life were the punishment for her broken vows.

Beyond the door, all was silent. The Moon, high in a livid sky, glowed weakly.

There were no roses in the garden, and the place itself was unrecognizable and in ruins. All was dark and sad and made her antsy and scared.

Where were the flowers? The pretty fountain? The people? What happened to the Prince?

The door closed on its own before Eos could walk back, the protective barrier sealed itself with the protection spell that protected Elysion from any external harm.

The Moon glowed again, stronger, unsettlingly.

All was so silent, too silent. Eos wanted to scream.

The light coming from the Moon was purple and all was scary around her. She wanted to go back home, faintly felt her brother calling from the door that didn't want to open.

Eos' mind didn't realize she was about to die. Subconsciously, though, she must have known. She fainted before Sailor Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution even hit Earth.

Millennia later, she was born in a new family that named her Eri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it.  
> Wow, this is first long-fic I ever completed in English, it feels weird! Even if it's just a spin-off, I poured a lot of time and thought on it, so it's a huge satisfaction to me.  
> Of course, it's not an actual end because it's only the prequel to "Days of Moonlight (and) Heroes" so the real ending is still far to come in that story and I encourage you, if you didn't, to read that too.  
> What more to say? I hope you liked it and if you stumble upon it later on you can always comment, I'll be happy to hear your thoughts anytime.  
> Best wishes!


End file.
